Loving is Never Easy
by Bloody Soul Mate
Summary: Ren Kuroko is Naruto's best friend and the child of a gifted medical-nin of Konoha, Toru Kuroko, and a S-Rank Criminal, Kyo Momochi the Devil's Messenger, born from their forbidden romance formed when Toru nursed him back to health unknowing of who he was. Follow Ren as she slowly becomes the best shinobi she can while a reluctant love blossoms. Sasuke/OC and Gaara/OC love triangle
1. Chapter 1-Enter: Ren Kuroko

Chapter 1-Enter: Ren Kuroko

****Ren's POV****

"Naruto what are you doing?" I ask my blonde friend when he suddenly stops on our way to the academy as I turn my head to look at him. I then watch as he walks over to a few paint buckets with a mischievous smile before picking them up and exclaiming "I have an idea." "And that is?" I ask so he says "I'm going to paint the great stone faces." I sigh and say "Naruto, we really should be going to class since tomorrow is the graduation exam and we didn't pass last time. Or the time before that." "It'll be fine. We're going to pass this time, believe it!" He exclaims before running off and leaving me. Shaking my head I continue on to the academy knowing that Naruto wouldn't change his mind so no use in trying to change it. Once in class I glanced around for an empty desk but unfortunately there were none so I decide to sit next to Hinata; she seemed to be the only one other than Naruto, Iruka-Sensei, and my mother to not ignore my existence or seem to hate me for just being alive or forget it. Not that I mind being ignored or forgotten, that Iruka-Sensei's acknowledgement is exclusively to get me to do something for class or to scold me for failing something, and that my mother died when I was five. "O-oh, hello Ren. Where's N-Naruto?" She questions, noticing me, so I sigh out a "He's doing another prank." Causing her to stutter out an "O-oh, O-okay." As she turns her attention to the front of the class and towards Iruka-Sensei so I lean forward, causing some of my brown hair to fall in front of my face, and set my chin on my arms, which were crossed on the desk, and half-listen to Iruka-Sensei as he starts the lesson figuring that I didn't have to listen to our last lesson before the exam tomorrow.

A few minutes go by before Iruka-Sensei disappears to help catch Naruto who had ended up running by the window, probably in his escape from getting caught. "I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again!" Iruka-Sensei yells coming back with a tied up Naruto. But Naruto only humps and looks away from him. Iruka-Sensei gets mad and says "Fine, because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu." Causing a collective groan from the class as I just sigh. I must have missed it too but he didn't need to know that. Lining up Sakura goes first and successfully transforms into Iruka-Sensei who says "You transformed into me. Good." Causing Sakura to poof back and start saying, giddy, "Yes! I did it! Yes! Sasuke did you see that?" and me to think _Hinata and I are the only sane females in this class. Though she does like Naruto like that. I guess I'm the weird one._ as I stand in the line next to her. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka-Sensei says cutting her off so she heads back to her seat. Sasuke then steps forward and transforms into Iruka-Sensei without a word causing Iruka-Sensei to look up from his clipboard and say "Uh, good." Sasuke then poofs back and walks back to his seat without looking at anyone but causing most of the girls, except me and Hinata, to squeal when he passed them. "Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka-Sensei says then causing Hinata to look at Naruto and blush, her silent encouragement to her crush obvious on her face. "This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru tells Naruto and Ino adds "We always pay for your screw ups." "Like I care." Naruto says at the same time as I think _Like he cares._ Naruto then steps forward and says "Transform." I manage to stop myself from laughing when I realized he did his "sexy-jutsu" instead while Iruka-Sensei falls back with a nose bleed. Naruto poofs back and laughs at him and says "Got ya'! That's my sexy-jutsu." "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka-Sensei yells at him with his face beet red with embarrassment. Luckily Naruto goes and sits in the seat next to mine and Hinata's without another word so Iruka-Sensei calms down before saying "Next, Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru successfully transforms into Iruka-Sensei after he sighs stepping forward. "Good, next Ino Yamanaka." Iruka-Sensei says as Shikamaru heads back to his seat she steps forward, transforms into Iruka-Sensei, and when he says good she says "Of course." winking at Sasuke. "Next, Ren Kuroko." Iruka-Sensei says as Ino goes back to her seat so I step forward and transform into him. "Okay next, Hinata Hyuga." I poof back into myself and slowly return to my seat and get back into my relaxed position. Next was Choji Akimichi, then Kida Inuzuka, then Shino Aburame, and then the students that I haven't bothered to remember their names.

****Time Skip****

At the end of the day Naruto goes to go but Iruka-Sensei grabs Naruto's back collar and says "Oh, no you don't Naruto. You're going to clean up the great stone faces before you can go home." "Oh man!" Naruto groans looking at me hoping that I would help him as Hinata said a quiet "Bye Ren. N-Naruto." and she and the other students left who ignored both me and Naruto like normal. I shrug which causes him to beam but his face falls when I just follow him and Iruka-Sensei as Iruka-Sensei drags him out of the room. "I told you not to." I say, in my 'I told you so' tone, when Naruto goes to start complaining again which causes him to shut his mouth and pout accepting his fate. However he stated to complain again after a few minutes of cleaning even though I was, sort of, helping him. "You're not going home till you've cleaned off every single drop of paint." Iruka-Sensei states hearing Naruto complain, which causes Naruto to stop cleaning and look up at Iruka-Sensei and state "So what. It's not like there is anyone waiting at home for us." Before going back to cleaning. A few moments of silence goes by before Iruka-Sensei says "Ren, Naruto…" trailing off so Naruto and I look at him. "What do you want now Sensei?" Naruto asks annoyed but gets excited when Iruka-Sensei scratches his chin and says "Well…I was just thinking…maybe after you two clean this up, I could take you guys out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do you think?" "Huh?! Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!" Naruto exclaims before working faster. I quickly join Iruka-Sensei on top of the great stone faces before Naruto could knock me off the platform or spill the bucket of water on me by going too fast. That was not something that would happen to me…today.

****Time Skip****

It was already dark by the time Naruto finished so it wasn't surprising that we were the only customers at the Ichiraku noodle shop. As Naruto and I start eating Iruka-Sensei asks "Naruto…Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean you know who the Hokage are, don't you?" "Course I do!" Naruto exclaims before finishing his ramen and adding "Everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time right? The best of the best, undefeated ninja champs. And the Fourth Hokage's the one who saved the village from the nine-tailed fox. He was the most amazing." "Then why did you-" Iruka-Sensei starts to ask but Naruto cuts him off by saying "Because Ren and I are going to be greater than any of them. Us! Naruto, the next Hokage, and Ren, my right hand! Ninja legends! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting us and look up to us! Believe it!" I smile slightly at Naruto's common declaration of our future before I look at him in question when he adds "By the way Sensei, I kind of wanna ask a little favor." "You want another bowl?" Iruka-Sensei asks but Naruto shakes his head and says "No. I wanna try on your headband. Come on, please?" causing me to have to stifle my laugh with my hand realizing that's why he had taken off his goggles before we started eating. "Don't laugh at me Ren!" Naruto yells at me as Iruka-Sensei adjusts his headband saying "Oh this? No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've got to pass the test tomorrow." Which causes Naruto to yell "That is so uncool!" Iruka-Sensei laughs asking "Hey is that why you took off your goggles?" I nod as Naruto yells "EH?! I want another bowl!" which just causes Iruka-Sensei and I to laugh more.

After Naruto finished his second bowl we say bye to Iruka-Sensei and head home. I live in the apartment next to Naruto which was the main reason for us becoming friends in the first place. "You didn't have to laugh at me." He wines as we walk side by side so I look at him with my 'but it was funny' look causing him to get depressed muttering "I know." I jump a little when he suddenly shouts "We'll definitely pass this time! That'll show him!" before quickly apologizing to me "I'm sorry Ren I didn't mean to suddenly shout like that." "I know." I mutter looking away from him, embarrassed that I'm still not used to his sudden outbursts and still get startled by them most of the time. "You're so cute when you're like that. Like a real girl." He says moving his head so his face was in front of mine with his stupid grin plastered on his face causing me to yell "I'm not cute!" feeling my face burn with embarrassment. "Sure you're not." He says in a teasing tone causing me to get depressed so he pats my back saying "If the others saw this side of you I'm sure they wouldn't ignore you, forget you, or think that you were a boy." "I'm fine being ignored and don't care if I'm viewed as a boy or forgotten." I say and start walking a little faster causing him to laugh a little at me and catch up to me saying "I know but _I'm_ not fine with you being ignored or forgotten. You're practically my sister after all." I grumble and he seems happy about it before he changes the subject and starts talking about ramen and how there is a new kind of instant ramen that he just bought.

Once we get to our apartments we say our silent 'see you tomorrow' with a nod of our head before going into our own apartments. And once inside I take a shower and change into my pajamas, which are just an oversized t-shirt and sweat pants and not much different than what I normally wear, before setting my alarm and laying down. I stare at the ceiling as for a few minutes before rolling on my side and going to sleep.

****Time Skip****

Instead of the alarm clock it was Naruto who woke me up by dragging me by my feet out of bed and yelling "Ren! Come on! The graduation test is today!" Honestly I don't know why I even bother to set the thing since Naruto does this every day. Though getting physically dragged out was new. "Don't just drag me out of bed." I grumble sitting up and rubbing my eyes from my spot on the floor only for him to pull me to my feet saying "Come on Ren. We don't want to be late." "I want to be late." I mutter causing him to sigh out "You're such a kid" and start trying to fix my hair, knowing I wouldn't. I mean, who cared what you looked like when it's your ability to not die that's important. "You're one to talk." I say causing him to roll his eyes saying "Just come on." Though he was older than me by a few weeks so I was technically younger than him.

****Time Skip****

I yawn from my spot next to Naruto as Iruka-Sensei comes in and says "We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on…the Clone Jutsu." Naruto freaks out silently at this as it's his worst technique and I wonder what will happen since it's my worst technique too. Testing then starts and the number of students in the classroom dwindle as they are called. I'm last to get called so I walk into the testing room and stand in front of Iruka and Mizuki-Sensei. "Try to make three clones, Ren." Iruka-Sensei states looking at me hopeful so I nod and make the hand sign saying "Clone jutsu." A cloud of smoke appears revealing a solid clone appear next to me making the hand sign as well and a sad and diluted looking clone sprawled out on the floor like a broken doll. Honestly, I had no idea how I could fail but succeed at the same time and from the look on Iruka-Sensei's face I'd say he thought the same thing. "You failed!" Iruka-Sensei yells annoyed causing Mizuki-Sensei to say "Iruka-Sensei, she's off but her moves weren't bad and she did replicate. This is her third try so you know she really wants to become a ninja. We could cut her a break and pass her. Her mother was gifted medical-nin but struggled with other Justus after all." "Mizuki-Sensei…like I said with Naruto, the other students created at least three effective replications. But Ren could only create two with only one of them being effective. I can't pass her. Her mother would want her to be truly ready to pass. So, I'm sorry Ren but you do fail." Iruka-Sensei says so I nod giving him a small smile telling him I understood before heading outside to join Naruto.

He looks up at me as he sat on the swing mumbling "Looks like you're going on without me." "I sort of failed too." I say and rub the back of my neck adding "Honestly I don't know how I can create both a good clone and a bad one all at the same time." "At least you can make a good one." He says so I shrug muttering "It's still not enough to pass." "Don't worry Ren. I'll be Hokage one day and you'll be my right hand." He says giving me a small smile trying to comfort me even though we were both feeling depressed about not passing this time. I return it until both of ours fade when the adults begin speaking "There you see him?" "It's that boy." "I heard him and that Kuroko kid were the only ones who failed." "Humph, it serves them right." "Just imagine what would happen if they became a Ninja. I mean he's the boy who-" "Shh! We're not allowed to talk about that."

We each give each other a sad look, neither of us knowing exactly why we were always treated like dirt. Apparently no one was allowed to talk about it. Even my mother, when she was still alive, never told us why and would just change the subject. It was then that Mizuki-Sensei appears on the wall next to us and questions "Come with me for a bit?"

****Time Skip****

"Iruka-Sensei's tough but he's not against you two." Mizuki-Sensei says as the three of us watch the sun set causing Naruto to question "Then why? Why only us?" "He wants you two to be strong with all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you two. He's like you two you know? No parents, no family." Mizuki-Sensei says so I sigh "But this time we really wanted to graduate." Mizuki-Sensei chuckles then as he says "Then I guess I have to tell you two. It's a secret but I'm gonna let you two in on it."

****Time Skip****

After taking the scroll Naruto and I head to the area Mizuki-Sensei told us about. Sitting down and opening it Naruto says "Let's see…the first one is…Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu? Eh?! Not this again! It's my worst Jutsu!" "Mine too." I sigh out causing both of us to look at each other with the look of 'oh well' before we being practicing. Attempt after attempt go by until we finally get it right and we both can make a bunch of solid clones. We smile, look at each other, and high-five before we collapse to the ground in exhaustion causing them to poof away. We're only able to rest for a minute or two before footsteps approach causing us to look up at an angry Iruka-Sensei. "It's all over." He says leaning over us before chuckling sort of tired causing the two of us to scratch the back of our heads laughing as we stand up. "Huh?" He questions so Naruto says "Caught us already. Not bad. You're quick sensei. We only had time to learn one technique." Before exclaiming "Listen, Iruka-Sensei! Ren and I are gonna show you this amazing Jutsu! And you're going to let us graduate, then everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes!" Iruka-Sensei looks at us shocked and asks "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?" so I say "Mizuki-Sensei, told us about it." Causing Naruto to exclaim "Believe it! He told us where to find the scroll and this place…" trailing off noticing Iruka-Sensei's horrified face. Suddenly Iruka-Sensei yells "Look out!" and pushes us away.

Iruka-Sensei then gets hit by the Kunai aimed at Naruto and I as Mizuki says "I see you found our little hide away." My eyes go wide as I look at Mizuki, who had two giant shuriken on his back, as Iruka-Sensei says "So that's how it is…I should have known." Suddenly Mizuki orders "Naruto, give me the scroll now." "Don't." I say grabbing Naruto's hand causing Mizuki to glare at me as Naruto asks "Wait a minute…What's going on here?" "Naruto! Ren! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself! For his own power!" Iruka-Sensei yells pulling the kunai out of his thigh causing Mizuki to say "Naruto, Ren, Iruka is just trying to scare you 'cause he doesn't want you two to have the scroll." "Huh?" Naruto asks causing Iruka-Sensei to yell "Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you two!" Mizuki laughs and says "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying." Causing Iruka-Sensei to shout "No Mizuki!" but Mizuki continues saying "They've been lying to you two your whole lives, Naruto, Ren. Since the decrees 12 years ago." **"What decrees?"** Naruto and I question at the same time causing Mizuki to smirk as he says "Everyone knows except you two. Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up." "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asks as we look at each other scared. "Don't tell them! It's forbidden!" Iruka-Sensei shouts but Mizuki looks at us evilly and says "The decrees are no one can tell you the nine tailed fox is inside you! Naruto. Or tell you that your father was the S-rank criminal known as the Devil's Messenger! Ren!" Naruto asks "Huh?" while I question "What?" with I'm sure identical shocked looks so Mizuki continues saying "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine tailed fox Naruto! While Ren is the daughter of one of the most feared criminals who has killed millions for the fun of it! Her eyes prove it!" I'm breathing heavy as Naruto completely freezes while Iruka-Sensei pleads "Stop it!"

Instead of stopping Mizuki continues saying "They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you two your whole lives. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!" "No! No! No! No!" Naruto shouts as I shake my head and feel tears start to well in my eyes not wanting to hear any more while Mizuki says "That's why you two will never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei hate your guts!" He then starts spinning the large shuriken before yelling "Die Naruto and Ren!" and throws the shuriken. Naruto quickly turns and pulls me with him to escape but we're still exhausted from training and end up just falling to the ground. "Naruto! Ren! Get down!" Iruka-Sensei orders causing Naruto to pull me into his chest as we brace for the impact that never came. We look and notice Iruka-Sensei shielded us shocking Mizuki and us. **"Huh?...W-Why?"** Naruto and I asks then, so Iruka-Sensei says "Because we are the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me, they just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and to know my name. My school work wasn't good enough to keep their attention, so I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel, Naruto, Ren. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could have been there for you more. I let you down…I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that." Mizuki then laughs and yells "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you, he was orphaned because the nine tailed fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you." I grab Naruto's hand again and we take off into the forest as Iruka-Sensei yells "Naruto! Ren!"

****Naruto's POV****

Ren and I hide behind a tree and I ask her "Are you afraid of me now?" as she looks in the direction we came from. "No. Are you afraid of me now?" She questions, her voice weak, as her hand tightens its grip on mine and refuses to look at me. "Never." I tell her pulling her into a hug before we have to be quiet as one of them falls to the ground behind us. "How did you know, Naruto? How did you know…" Iruka-Sensei says but there is a poof and Mizuki says "that it was me and not Iruka?" And I hear another poof and Iruka-Sensei says "Because I'm Iruka." "You're a fool. Why are you protecting those freaks? One's the one who whipped out your family while the other's just a run of the mill monster, just like her father." Mizuki says causing Ren to stiffen in my arms before Iruka-Sensei says "I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll!" "As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? They're just like me." Mizuki says so Iruka-Sensei asks "How's that?" "They want the scroll for their own power and their own vengeance. That's how beasts are. They'll pour all their rage into the scroll and destroy everything." Mizuki says and Iruka-Sensei says "You're right…." Trailing off so I gasp and think 'So it's true. Iruka-Sensei never believed in us. He thinks we're some beasts….some kind of freaks!' I gasp again when Iruka-Sensei says "That is how beasts are. But that's not who Naruto and Ren are. They're nothing like that. They're one of a kind, they work hard and put their whole heart into it even if Ren doesn't show it. Sure Naruto messes up some times and Ren acts like she doesn't care and everyone jumps on them. But their suffering only makes them stronger. That's what separates them from being a beast. So you're wrong, Naruto's nothing like the nine tailed fox and Ren's nothing like her father. They are Naruto Uzumaki and Ren Kuroko of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" I'm crying then and can feel Ren's own tears start to wet my shirt when Mizuki says "You really believe that dribble? Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind. You're finished!" Ren and I then attack Mizuki stopping him from killing Iruka-Sensei. We come to a stop and Mizuki says "Not bad for little punks." So I threaten "If you ever lay a hand on our Sensei, I'll kill you!" as she nods in agreement while cracking her knuckles. "Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!" Mizuki claims so I say "Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand-fold!" "Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, freaks!" Mizuki yells then so I make the hand sign and yell "Shadow clone Jutsu!" while Ren does the same. Each of us making hundreds of solid clones. Mizuki starts freaking out as my clones start taunting him. He falls so one of my clones says "If you're not coming…." And one of Ren's finishes "…Then we're going to come after you." Before me, my clones, Ren, and her clones start beating Mizuki up causing him to scream.

****Ren's POV****

A few minutes later Mizuki is unconscious, black and blue, bleeding, and covered in injuries that are starting to swell. Naruto scratches the back of his head and say "Sorry I kind of got carried away. Are you okay, Iruka-Sensei?" As I look away. "Yeah." Iruka-Sensei replies before adding "Naruto, Ren come here a minute. I've got something I want to give you." We look at each other before going over while Iruka-Sensei says "Close your eyes." We do and I can feel something being put on my head before Naruto questions "Sensei, how much longer?" "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Iruka-Sensei says so we do and are faced with a smiling Iruka-Sensei who no longer has his headband on and who adds "Congratulations...you two graduate. And to celebrate I have a surprise…we're going out for ramen tonight!" We don't say anything as we look at each other seeing that each of us had a headband on causing Iruka-Sensei to question "Huh?" before Naruto tackles him yelling "Iruka-Sensei!" "That hurts!" Iruka-Sensei yells so I pull Naruto off him saying "He's hurt Naruto." "Oh yeah. I forgot." He says scratching the back of his neck again.


	2. Chapter 2-My Name is Konohamaru

Chapter 2-My Name is Konohamaru!

****Ren's POV****

**** _ **Dream**_ ****

Everything around me is blurry as I exclaim "But I wanna play with Ku!" as I stare up at a man with short black hair and his face just a smudge of color. "Just this once." He says placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair causing another but similar man's voice to say "You're soft on her brother." "You're the one that's soft." He responds looking in the direction of the voice as I run to the boy, a few years older than me, with long black hair, and his face just a smudge of color as well. "You know my dear wife would probably kill us both if we tried training her right now. Forget it if she found out who we really were." The second answers with a slight fearful tone as the boy ruffles my hair as he smiles down at me saying "Be more careful Ren." after catching me after I tripped over air. "I hate to admit it but you're probably right." The first says in the same tone before adding "Don't go too far and keep her in your sights." "Yes sir." The boy answers before taking my hand gently and saying "Let's go Ren." "Ku, why do you call Uncle sir?" I question so the boy says-

**** _ **End**_ ****

"Ren! How long do you plan on sleeping?! We have to go get our picture taken! I finally figured out how to do it so we have to hurry before I forget!" Naruto yells pulling me from my bed. "I don't want to." I grumble curling up with the blanket that ended up being pulled down with me causing him to yell "No!" and rip it away from me. "Who cares what the picture looks like?" I mutter as Naruto forces me to sit up. He sighs and pushes my usual attire into my hands along with a hair brush before leaving my room shouting "Either you change, fix your hair, and come willingly or I'm doing it and will force you to come!" "Stupid Naruto." I grumble standing and doing as I'm told, knowing he'll do it since he's done it a few times before when I decided to be stubborn. _That dream was strange. Oh well. I'll think about it later since it makes my head hurt. Now…where did that headband go?_ I think looking for the ninja headband given to me by Iruka-Sensei.

****Time skip****

A few minutes after getting the pictures I'm sitting next to Naruto in a chair as the third Hokage was looking at a picture. Naruto leaned forward and says "At first I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me like three hours to work it out and stuff but finally I got it. Like an art project on my face, only cooler." "Take it again." The third Hokage orders causing Naruto to yell "No way!" I sigh, get up, look at the picture, and bust out laughing as the third Hokage says "We can't accept this photo." "Yeah, well I'm not doing it again!" Naruto yells so him and the third Hokage have a stare down. Suddenly Naruto makes a hand sign and yells "Transform!" and doing his sexy Jutsu, has her say "Pretty please lord Hokage." Causing the third Hokage to fall off his chair in shock and get a bloody nose. I sigh, hand the third Hokage a napkin, and help him back up so he could regain his composure. "That's the sexy Jutsu you say? Tricky, very tricky don't do it again." The third Hokage tells Naruto as I sit back in my seat thinking _I wonder how Naruto learned it. You know what I don't think I want to know_. "And where is your headband Naruto, Ren?" the third Hokage then asks before adding "You're supposed to be wearing it." "Oh, I'm not putting it on until the orientation I don't wanna mess it up. I also hid Ren's so her's couldn't be messed up." Naruto says as I say "Ask him." And point at Naruto thinking _He's definitely the reason it wasn't sitting on the dresser this morning._ Causing the third Hokage says "So you want your and Ren's headband nice, but your photo which is supposed to identify you makes you look like a clown. It's for ninja training and missions which is the key to your future. Look at this picture you can't even tell who it is." "Well fine! How am I supposed to know all of this complicated stuff anyway?" Naruto complains before the door slams open and a kid with a long scarf runs in holding a shuriken yelling "Old man! I challenge you! I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage!" But he doesn't even get three feet before he trips on his own scarf, rubs his face, and cries "Something tripped me!"

"Are you okay honorable grandson? And by the way there's nothing for you to trip on its pretty flat." A ninja with sunglasses says running into the room as a small "pfft." Escapes as I try not to laugh before looking at Naruto and I with a half glare half smirk. I frown as the kid then points at Naruto and accuses "All right, you're the one who tripped me aren't you?!" Naruto then grabs the kid by his collar and yells "You tripped on your own feet dork!" causing sunglasses to yell "Hey you take your hands off of him right now! He's the honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage!" Naruto stops asking "Huh?" as I look between the somewhat annoyed third Hokage and the now smirking kid. "What's the matter huh?! I thought you were gonna hit me huh tough guy! Afraid cause the third Hokage is my grandfather?! Or is it because you don't wanna hit me because your girlfriend is watching you?!" The kid exclaims then causing me to be surprised that he noticed me and the fact that I was a girl while Naruto got angry. "I don't care if he's your grandmother!" Naruto exclaims as I say "I'm no one's girlfriend." Naruto then yells "So believe it!" and hits the kid in the head causing sunglasses to panic as the kid halls to the floor. That done, I shake my head and leave the room with Naruto. "So Ren you wanna do something?" Naruto asks so I say "Go back to sleep." "No." Naruto says so I grumble "Why not?" This causes Naruto to say "Because this is the last day before we start our advanced ninja studies. We have to have fun." I groan causing him to get happy and exclaim "Let's go!"

We're walking for a few minutes before we realize we're being followed and look at each other with a "Huh?" before looking behind us to see a tan blob with feet. Looking at each other again I nod shrugging while Naruto puts his finger on his forehead humming "Uh huh." We then start walking again hearing the cloth flutter behind us followed by footsteps. We walk a few more minutes before Naruto gets annoyed and turns, pointing, and yelling "I know that you're following us! So just give it up!" When he stiffens I look back to see that the kid had the fence cloth sidewise and that the top of his head and hands were sticking out. I feel the look of 'is this kid serious?' flood my face as Naruto says "That's so obvious it's pathetic." This causes the kid to laugh and lower the cloth saying "Saw through my disguise huh? The rumors about you are true. You're good." I smirk, realizing that Naruto was distracted with the kid, and take the opportunity to just start walking away as the kid says "I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer." "Eh?" Naruto questions just before I turn the corner but I pause when I then hear the kid yell "And afterword you've got to show me how to do that "Sexy Jutsu" thing you did on Grandpa Hokage!" "This is some kind of joke isn't it?" Naruto questions causing the kid to say "No! I need a new trainer. Please boss?" "Huh? Boss?" Naruto questions causing me to sigh knowing that got him as the kid exclaims "Yeah! You're the boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!" "Well okay. How can I refuse? Right Ren..." Naruto says trailing off, realizing I left, before yelling "Where did you go Ren?!" I stifle my laugh with my hand and head to the hot springs since the first place he'll look for me is at home.

****Time Skip****

I was just about asleep in the warm water when I hear Sakura scream "Naruto! You again! Stay out of the girl's locker room!" I sigh, get out, and get dressed while Naruto gets beat up by the other girls. A few minutes later I was standing to the side of a beat up Naruto looking at the kid while Naruto questions "Why do they only whack me?" I smack the back of Naruto's head saying "Naruto I've told you not to do that anymore." Before smacking the back of the kid's head adding "And you. Don't do that again. You hear me?" "But you left Ren!" Naruto exclaims so I yell "I'm not here for that!" and smack him again.

"Sorry. It's because I'm the grandson of a Hokage." The kid says then causing Naruto to look away from me and at the kid saying "Hey, don't worry about it." "Huh?" the kid questions so Naruto says "I prepared you so now you're ready to learn the Sexy Jutsu. Believe it! You're just going to need to practice." "Practice! Alright boss!" the kid yells so Naruto says "Now the trick is to get all the curves in the right places. So not Ren. You ready?" "I'm ready boss! Transform!" the kid yells then as I smack Naruto again for his comment yelling "Stop using me as a reference!" The kid then does failed transformation after transformation with Naruto yelling at him how to fix it.

A few minutes later they were taking a break and Naruto asks "So what's up with this obsession you have with your grandfather?" The kid sighs and explains "My grandfather named me Konohamaru. After the ancient name of the village so it should be easy to remember. But no one calls me that name, not one person in the whole village. That's 'cause when they look at me they don't really see me. All they see is the honorable grandson of the Lord Hokage. No one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore it's like I'm invisible. Like I don't exist, I hate that. That's the reason…I've got to become Hokage now so people know who I am!" causing Naruto to say "Get real. You think people are going to accept a squirt like you?" so I add "A kid can't just turn into a Hokage after a day or two." Konohamaru gets mad and jumps up yelling/asking "What?!" "It's not that simple. You keep saying Hokage, Hokage. To really be a Hokage you know what you'll have to do?" Naruto says so Konohamaru asks "What? What is it?" Naruto grins at him and says "You're going to have to defeat me in battle."

Then Konohamaru's teacher says "I've found you!" from behind us. The three of us gasp and look at him to discover that he's giving Naruto a cold look, the one that everyone looks at him with, and I feel the anger building as he jumps from the tree and says "So Honorable Grandson, time to go home." "No way! I'm learning how to beat my Grandfather so I can get the title, Hokage! Now don't get in my way!" Konohamaru yells at him causing him to walk forward saying "A Hokage is more than just a fighter. He must know virtue, honor, wisdom, and he must be skilled in thousands of Justus. You don't even know one jutsu." Konohamaru then yells "Transform!" and does a successful Sexy Jutsu making Teacher man gasp as Konohamaru says "Hi there. Like my jutsu?" I stifle a laugh at Teacher who's frozen as Konohamaru says "Hey…He's not defeated." "W-Wh-What kind of scandalous technique is that?! Such tasteless vulgarity could never influence me! I am far above it! Honorable Grandson stop this right now! Naruto's turning you into a delinquent! Only my special training can put you on the fast track to becoming a Hokage!" Teacher man yells struggling to get Konohamaru to go with him as Konohamaru yells "Just leave me alone!" That's when Naruto yells "Shadow clone jutsu!" making multiple clones causing Konohamaru to yell "Wow! This is…Unreal." Teacher guy steps forward and says "Hump. I'm not impressed. I'm a Jounin an elite ninja warrior. I'm not some lightweight like Mizuki. Watch how a real ninja defeats an upstart." "Transform!" Naruto yells and all his clones do the sexy jutsu as well and crowd around him causing him to get a massive nose bleed and faint. "Got ya'! With my Harem Jutsu!" Naruto laughs then as I bust out laughing "That's hilarious!"

****Konohamaru's POV****

"Oh man! I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! I wanna be Hokage so bad but I keep messing up! Why can't I do it?!" I yell causing Ren to stop laughing and Naruto to say "You really think its that easy?" so I look at him and he continues "To be a Hokage you have to be the greatest of all ninja. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you. Look at me, I've been through a lot already. I've been ignored, pushed away, and treated like I had the plague or something. And after all that I found two people who believe in me. To find them I had to get knocked down a lot. So you better make sure you're ready." "For what?" I ask causing Naruto to turn his back to me and say "For a lot of sweat and tears…while you're learning to be a ninja." He then looks back at me chuckling before adding "By the way there's no easy way to becoming Hokage. Believe it." I turn away and say "Ha! Who do you think you are anyway, giving me a big lecture like that? That's it I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore." I look at him and add "From now on…we're rivals." I then smile at him and he smiles back before saying "We'll I can't be your trainer anyway, because tomorrow Ren and I start our advanced ninja studies. But I accept your challenge and someday we'll fight for the title of Lord Hokage. So let's both look forward to that day, Konohamaru." He then turns, starts walking away, and raises a hand up in goodbye so I salute him before I feel a hand on my head. Looking I see Ren who's smiling as she says "Good luck, Konohamaru. I look forward to your guys' match." And ruffles my hair causing me to blush. "Ren?! Not again!" Naruto yells in the distance then so she says "See you later." With a laugh before walking away calling "I'm coming you moron!"


	3. Chapter 3-Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or

Chapter 3-Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or Foes?

****Ren's POV****

**** _ **Dream**_ ****

 _This is kind of nice._ I think laying in the grass and watching the clouds floating by. There was also a body lying next to me with their hand encasing mine. "Ren!" I hear Naruto call in the distance causing me to groan and curl up into the persons side. "Ren!" Naruto calls again closer this time causing the body to disappear. A shadow appears above me and Naruto shouts "Ren!"

**** _ **End**_ ****

"Let me sleep in!" I yell waking up as Naruto jumps on my bed yelling "Ren!" over and over again as he jumps. "No chance! Today is our orientation! We can't be late!" He yells pulling the blanket off me so I kick his legs out from under him saying "I can. And I will." He falls to the floor with a thud but he's not effected as he quickly pulls the pillow out from under my head and starts hitting me with it yelling "Ren!" over and over again, again. I yell in frustration and grumble "Fine. You win."

****Time Skip****

We're walking side by side to the academy when I spot a fence cloth sidewise and pause. "Ren?" Naruto questions, pausing too, just before Konohamaru drops the cloth and yells "You're mine Naruto!" before stepping forward, but on the cloth, causing him to face plant, again. "Uh, what do you think you're doing Konohamaru?" Naruto questions as we look at Konohamaru as he stayed on the ground. "That was a slick move. That's why I respect you as a rival." Konohamaru says as he sits up causing me to say "But he didn't do anything." "O-oh h-hi R-Ren." Konohamaru stutters as his cheeks get a pink tint while he looks at me before he looks back at Naruto doing a hand sign adding "Now fight me, Naruto, fair and square. For Ren." "For me?" I question as Naruto says "Sorry. We've got an orientation." "Orientation?" Konohamaru asks causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head saying "That's right. As of today Ren and I are ninja. Believe it." And then pointed to his headband he placed around his forehead. Mine was on mine too but my bangs were covering most of it. Konohamaru gasps causing Naruto to chuckle so I question "Fight for me? What does that mean?" Konohamaru's face gets red as he quickly yells "I-it's nothing! Forget about it!" before running off. "I think he has a crush on you." Naruto says then causing me to exclaim "Eh?!" and look at him. He nods saying "Yup." Causing me to groan "Oh man."

****Time Skip****

I have my forehead resting on the table while trying to figure out what I did to cause Konohamaru to like me like that. "It's okay Ren. He'll get over it." Naruto says patting my head before I hear Shikamaru ask "What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for drop outs. You can't be here unless you graduated." "Oh yeah? Do you see this? See this, open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together how do you like that?" Naruto says causing Shikamaru to hump before asking "Ren too?" I look up at Shikamaru surprised that he mentioned me while Naruto places a hand on my head again and says "Of course. Let me put it to you this way. We look great in this headgear, like it was made for us. Believe it!" "Whatever." Shikamaru says looking at me once before going to sit.

Sakura and Ino then burst into the room both shouting "I'm first!" and start bickering of who won. Naruto is now staring at Sakura blushing so I roll my eyes. "Hi Sakura! What's up?" Naruto asks standing a little as she runs towards him but she orders "Move it!" and pushes him out of the seat before saying "Good morning Sasuke." _Sasuke?_ I think and look next to me to see that the black haired boy was in fact sitting next to me. _When did he get there?_ I wonder as he doesn't spare me a glance as he looks at Sakura causing her to ask "Mind if I sit next to you?" causing Ino to run up and say "Back off forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke." "I was here first!" Sakura counters causing Ino to counter back "I walked into the classroom before you did. Everyone saw it." Then the fangirls start bickering over who gets to sit next to Sasuke obviously not noticing me already sitting there. _I'm not that invisible am I?_ I think before asking "Are you okay Naruto?" as Naruto gets up, crouches on the table in front of Sasuke, and glares at him.

****Naruto's POV****

 _They're completely ignoring Ren! And Sakura's completely ignoring me. It's all Sasuke's fault!_ I think before getting on the desk in front of him and glare at him causing Ren to ask "Are you okay Naruto?" "Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yells so I look at her a moment before glaring at Sasuke thinking 'Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke! Only Ren isn't like that. What's the big deal with this guy?' I then get bumped from behind causing me to fall forward and kiss something. I lean back and realize Ren blocked me from kissing Sasuke with her hand as she's wiping it on her pants frowning. "Eh?! When did he get there?" Ino asked causing Ren to mutter "I was here the whole time." still wiping her hand on her pants. But like normal she's ignored as a girl just says "He saved Sasuke from kissing Naruto." causing another to say "He's a hero. But have we seen him before?" Ren sighs as she sits back down muttering "You need to be more careful, Naruto." So I yell "It's all Sasuke's fault, not mine!" Causing he girls including Sakura and Ino to yell "Don't yell at him and accuse Sasuke!" before beating me up, Ren not even bothering to help but stifling a laugh instead. Probably finding this the funniest thing in the world.

****Sasuke's POV****

 _When the hell did he get there and who the hell is he?_ I think glancing at the brunette boy as they had their head turned as they watch Naruto get beat up. "Ren! Stop laughing and help me!" Naruto shouts then causing the brunette to sigh and actually get up and help the loser as I think _He was laughing?_ Sakura took the opportunity to take his spot next to me so I turn my attention back to the front of the room. Whoever this _Ren_ was didn't matter and trying to figure it out would just be a waste of my time. It was then that Iruka comes in and announces "As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here you've faced difficult trials and hardships but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads, with the exception of one that will have four. Each squad will be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja." "Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who?" Ino says from behind causing Sakura to say "I don't know." While I think _Groups of three or four. That'll only slow me down._ Iruka then continues "We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities. So that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads."

****Time Skip****

"The next squad will have an extra person so squad seven: Naruto Uzumaki!…Sakura Haruno!" Iruka says causing Naruto to cheer and Sakura to groan before the roles are reversed as Iruka adds "Sasuke Uchiha!" Then it was only Naruto who reacted, with a cheer, when Iruka finished "And finally Ren Kuroko!" causing me to glance in the two's direction to see Naruto practically smothering the poor brunette. _I sort of feel bad for him._ I think watching him struggle against Naruto for just a second before looking toward Iruka again.

****Ren's POV****

 _So we're not with Hinata then._ I think as I try and get away from Naruto's death/happy hug and Iruka-Sensei announces "Squad 8: Hinata Hyuga! Kiba Inuzuka! And Shino Aburame!" "How did you get in his group?!" Ino questions angrily as I'm finally released and look to see she's talking to Sakura. "I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special." Shikamaru says causing Ino to question "You are so beyond clueless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it?" "No I don't get it cuz' I'm not a girl." He responds causing her to sigh and say "You're so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad." And then almost on cue Iruka-Sensei announces "Now squad ten: Ino Yamanaka! Shikamaru Nara!" causing Shikamaru to say "Ha. Didn't you say something about hating being on my squad?" causing me to have to stifle a laugh and give him a thumbs up even though he doesn't notice. "And Choji Akimichi! Those are all the squads." Iruka-Sensei says causing Naruto to stand up and ask "Iruka-Sensei why does a great ninja like me and Ren have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?" _Slug? Slug?!_ I think my whole body shaking as I stifle my laugh while Sakura gets angry at Naruto. Iruka-Sensei then hums before saying "Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you and Ren had the worst scores. To create a balanced group we put the best student with the worst students." "Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke says causing Naruto to yell/ask "Hey, what did you say?!" "Hard of hearing?" Sasuke asks before Sakura yells "Knock it off, Naruto! Sit down!" Iruka-Sensei then clears his throat and says "After lunch, you'll meet your Jounin teachers. Until then class dismissed!"

****Time Skip****

Naruto and I were walking together to get lunch when he notices Sakura and calls "Hey Sakura!" She turns around so we pause as he says "Since we're in the same group. I thought maybe we could have lunch together and get to know each other." "Why would I want to eat lunch with you?! How could that thought even cross your mind?" Sakura questions causing me to sigh as Naruto explains "But we're in the same group. So you know…I just thought that uh-""Naruto. You're annoying." She says cutting him off before turning and calling "Sasuke! Where are you?" "Thinking the same as you." I mutter causing Naruto to half-heartedly laugh so I add "Hey, I still like you." "Me too." He says smiling at me so we continue what we were doing before 'the Sakura incident'.

****Time Skip****

"There's got to be a way to deal with this." Naruto says suddenly during our peaceful lunch so I question "Deal with what?" "Sasuke." He answers with a smirk on his face so I say "I still don't get it." "You don't need to. Just let me be alone for a minute." He answers looking at me so I breathe out an "Okay?" causing him to smile and say "Okay. See you later Ren." Before jumping down from our spot on a water tower. _I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this. Oh well. Not really my problem._ I think leaning back on my arms and looking at the sky. A few minutes later I hear a commotion so I look down over the tower in the direction it's coming from to see a closed window. I raise an eyebrow when it stops. A moment or so later I think _Sasuke?_ When the window opens and Sasuke jumps out and looks up with a smirk before walking away. _Oh crap. Naruto!_ I think jumping up, then down, then in the room before I freeze seeing the unexpected on the ground. Sasuke, tied up, tape over his mouth, and looking absolutely pissed off. "Uh…Do you need help?" I question causing him to glare at me so I throw my hands up saying "Right. Stupid question."

****Sasuke's POV****

 _I let my guard down. In class he couldn't do a single replication. How could he combine a replacement jutsu with a full shadow clone jutsu?_ I think before hearing Ren's voice ask "Uh…Do you need help?" I glare in the direction it came from causing him to throw his hands up saying "Right. Stupid question." Before coming towards me and helping me get out of the ropes. Once free I get up and start to walk out causing Ren to question "No 'thanks' or anything?" I turn to look at him, but there's only an empty space where he was, so I look around only to see the room was empty. _Where did he go?_ I think before a hand waves in front of my face as he says "I know I'm normally ignored but that's a little much." causing my eyes to widen a little, at the fact that he was right in front of me and I didn't notice, before I quickly cover it as I scoff out a "Thanks." "Okay…that was a little hostile." He says in a 'matter of fact' tone with his strange eyes staring into mine so I glare at him again. Again he throws his hands up in defense saying "I didn't tie you up but helped you. I won't do it again unless you ask me too okay?" _How can this guy be annoying but not?_ I think staring at him now causing him to wave his hand in front of my face again questioning "Earth to Sasuke?" _I was wrong. He's only annoying._ I think turning around and actually leaving this time ignoring the fact that he says "Okay…bye?"

****Time Skip****

"Sasuke you're back! Don't be so shy you bad boy! Are you ready now you know mentally prepared? Because I am! I'm raring to go! H-hey wait a minute!" Sakura says blushing madly noticing me as I search for Naruto so I pause and question "Where's Naruto?" "Oh see there you go changing the subject again. Anyway, Naruto always picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying? Cuz' he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father. No one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it he just does whatever comes into his head." She says causing me to glare at her, her words hitting me hard, but she just continues "If I did things like Naruto. Forget it! I mean my parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble. So of course I don't do it. But if you don't have parents to tell you how would you know? He's selfish and bratty he's all alone." "Alone...isolated." I start causing her to question "Huh?" "It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea how it is to be alone." I tell her causing her to question "Wh-why are you saying that?" "Because…" I start and look at her while I finish "You're annoying." She gasps so I continue my search for Naruto.

A few minutes later I spot him coming out of the bathroom before running towards me. He comes to a stop in front of me and questions "Sasuke! What are you doing here?! How did you get loose?!" "I used the Escape Jutsu. No sweat. It's a very basic technique." I tell him, not revealing the truth since I was actually planning on doing it before Ren showed up. "Eh…" He says so I question "Why'd you do that? Transform into me?" "I thought it'd be fun to try my moves on you so I did!" He yells before jumping back and doing his shadow clone jutsu again causing me to say "Ah. The same technique again?" annoyed that he was wasting my time. "This time you'll see what I can really do. You're going down for the count. Then you'll have to admit that I'm the best. Get ready, Sasuke!" He says but he stops in his tracks and held his stomach before he and all his clones raced back to the bathroom. They all start fighting over who gets to go in first causing me to watch shocked before I turn around thinking _What a loser._ But pause when I hear Ren's voice yell "Eh?! Naruto?! Just undo the jutsu you moron!" I look back and there's a poof as all but one Naruto disappear and he goes into the bathroom as Ren starts laughing as he walks in front of the door. "It's not funny Ren!" Naruto yells only for Ren to say "But…it…is…it's…so…funny…it…hurts." laughing between each word and holding his stomach as he laughs harder, his whole body shaking. _He's kind of cu-Stop! No don't go there._ I think stopping myself before I thought something I'd regret and rip my eyes away from his form as I turn and walk away.

****Kakashi's POV****

"So this is where Naruto lives." I say so the third Hokage says "Yes. He'll be on your team along with Sakura, Sasuke from the Uchiha clan, and Ren Kuroko. Good luck, you'll need it." I then look at the milk still sitting on the table, walk forward, and inspect it thinking _This milk is way past its expiration date._ I shake it and hear chunks slosh around so I think _One sip of this and he'll be running to the bathroom all day. Seems like this kid is just one big problem._ I then turn it over and see _**Remember to put me away or I'll go bad**_ written on it causing me to chuckle a little. "Ah...Ren's place is just next door." The third Hokage says in an 'I just remembered' tone so I look at him and question "Did you really just remember that now?" "Yes…it seems poor Ren has in fact inherited her late mother's strange ability. Though Naruto seems to be unaffected by it and can always find her just like how Kushina could always find Toru. They've become close friends just like them too." He responds nodding as if he was remembering something else and then chuckles a little as he adds "Ah…I wonder if it will be one of them or another not yet here." "What do you mean?" I question only for him to say "Oh it's just the ramblings of an old man."


	4. Chapter 4-Pass or Fail: Survival Test

Chapter 4-Pass or Fail: Survival Test

****Ren's POV****

"He's late." Naruto says peering out of the door as him, Sakura, Sasuke, and I wait for our new teacher. I was sitting next to Sasuke and Sakura was leaning against one of the desks as we watched Naruto. "Naruto just sit down! That Ren person isn't here either." Sakura says causes Naruto to say "I don't want to and Ren's right there." while he points at me before looking at her and wining "How come our teacher is the only one that's late! I'm ready to roll! Believe it!" "How is she supposed to know?" I question causing him say "But Ren the others have already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something. And Iruka-Sensei is gone too. Aren't you ready to go too?" as Sakura whispers "He really was there." While she stared at me. "I guess." I say shrugging as Sakura says "We know okay." Naruto then gets his mischievous smirk as he goes and gets the eraser causing me to question "What are you doing now?" At the same time as Sakura questions "Hey, what are you doing?" "Naruto!" She yells walking over to him as he stands on a stool and sets up an eraser trap with the door. When finished he turns to her and says "That's what he gets for coming late! Surprise!" while jumping off the stool.

"You're going to get yourself killed." I tell him as Sakura says "You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." "Our teachers a Jounin an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke says so I look at him thinking _You're seriously asking him that? Of course he thinks he'll fall for it._ As Sakura says "Yeah Sasuke's right. You're so clueless Naruto." Then almost on cue a hand appeared and opened the door as a white haired man wearing mask with his headband covering his left eye stepped in and got hit in the head with the eraser. "I got him! He totally fell for it!" Naruto laughed as I can't stop myself from laughing as I say "Direct hit." While Sakura says "I'm sorry Sensei! I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do something like that." We watch as he picks up the eraser and looks over the group. "Hmm how can I put this?" He asks putting his hand on in chin looking up before he continues "My first impression of this group is you're a bunch of idiots." I'm sure every one of us share a 'crap' look as he adds "Meet me on the roof." Before poofing away.

****Kakashi's POV****

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time." I tell the four as they sat across from me on the rooftop. At least I hoped there was four since I couldn't spot where Ren was causing me to think _It's like there's only the three of them here in front of me_ _. This might just be interesting._ "Introduce ourselves? Well…what are we supposed to say?" Sakura questions so I answer "Things you like, things you hate. Dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." "Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk tell us about you so we know how it's supposed to work." Naruto says so I say "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…never thought about that. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." "That was pointless." Ren mutters from her spot between Naruto and Sasuke as Sakura looks at Naruto saying "That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Naruto hums in agreement nodding as Sasuke looks at Ren with a flash of surprise causing me to think _Hmm even Sasuke can't spot her. Can Naruto really spot her?_

"Okay your turn. You on the right. You first." I say then looking at Naruto who says "Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-Sensei got Ren and me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate having to wait the three minutes you have to wait to pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and waking Ren up in the mornings. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage with Ren being my right hand. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting us and start treating us like we're somebody. Somebody important." Before looking at Ren and questioning "Right Ren?" "Yup." She responds nodding before saying "I might as well go now. I'm Ren Kuroko. I like eating things that are plain but also spicy things and sometimes sweet but the 'not too sweet' sweet things. I hate really sweet things, things with certain textures, and being called what Naruto calls me sometimes. Which I won't say. My hobby would probably be sleeping. And my dream for the future is basically what Naruto said."

 _Well they've grown up in a very interesting way. I'll give them that._ I think looking between the two before looking at Sakura saying "Alright next." "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like…I mean, the person I like is…" Sakura says looking towards Sasuke with a blushing face and giggling before continuing ".Uh, my hobby is, uh…." Trailing off as she does the same thing before giggling "my dream for the future is…" and squealing at the end so I ask "And what do you hate?" "Naruto." Sakura states without hesitation causing Naruto to wine. "There, there, Naruto." Ren mutters patting him back as I think _Girls their age are more interested in boys than ninja training. It's good that Ren doesn't seem that way. One's bad enough. But now that I think about it he was really dense and everyone who knew Toru was surprised she had had a child when she returned._ Before saying "Last one." As I look at Sasuke.

"My name…is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke says causing the others to look at him in silence Ren with an 'okay?' look, Naruto with an 'I hope he's not talking about me' look, and Sakura with the 'he's so hot' look as I think _Just as I thought_ before I announce "Good. You're each unique and have your own idea's. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." "What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asks as Ren nods saying "Yeah." so I hint "It's a task the five of us will do together." "What-what-what?!" Naruto asks so I say "A survival exercise." **"Huh? Survival exercise?"** Ren and Naruto ask looking at each other before Sakura says "I thought we were supposed to have a real mission. Not more practice. We already did this stuff at the Academy. That's how we got here." "This is not like your previous training." I tell them causing Naruto to ask "So uh…so what kind of training is it then?" I chuckle looking down causing Sakura to say "Hey hold on. That's a normal question. What's so funny?" so I look up at them and say "Well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." "I already don't like it." Ren mutters causing Naruto to nod so I tell them "Of the twenty-eight graduates who just came here, only nine or ten will actually be accepted as Genin. The others will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words this is a make it or break it, pass fail, test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

Naruto is shocked, Sakura and Ren are frowning, and Sasuke is glaring so I ask "See? Didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?" "That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto yells causing Ren to add "Yeah! What was the point?" "Oh, that. It was just to select candidates who might become Genin. Or not." I tell them causing Naruto to exclaim "What?!" as Ren says "That's crap." "That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear." I tell them then watching their reactions. Naruto and Sakura was shaking with determination, Sasuke was clenching his hands together but otherwise looked neutral, but Ren was giving me a 'you can't be serious' look. _The look…can she tell I'm exaggerating a little too?_ I think before standing and telling them "Okay! You're dismissed. Oh…tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke." Again Naruto is shocked, Sakura is shocked, Sasuke is glaring, and Ren's now looking at me with a 'Why?' look almost like a kicked puppy. _I almost feel bad. But those reactions…I have a feeling it's not towards failing._ I think turning away from the four before poofing away.

****Ren's POV****

 _Why? Why did our teacher have to be like that?_ I think depressed as Naruto and I head home with Naruto explaining the difference between the newest type of ramen and other types as if everything is normal and tomorrow wouldn't be one of the worst days of my life.

****Time Skip****

"No!" I cry curling into myself as Naruto pulls me out of bed by my feet again. "Come on Ren! We'll be late!" He yells pulling me up into a sitting position so I cry "I wasn't asleep long enough to dream! It's too early!" He huffs and before I know it he's pulling off my pajama top and pulling the black t-shirt I normally wear over my head in its place. I feel myself start to go back to sleep as he grumbles "At least wait till we get there before you fall asleep." I slowly raise my head back up mumbling "Okay."

****Sasuke's POV****

When I get closer to the meeting spot I notice Sakura and Naruto are an equal distance from me, each other, and the spot causing the thought of _Where's Ren?_ To flash in my mind before I could stop it. "Morning." Sakura says yawning and rubbing her eye as Naruto does a yawn groan that resembled "Morning". There's a loud thump in the middle of us causing the three of us to look at the ground to see Ren laying with his face in the dirt. "I'm surprised you lasted that long." Naruto mutters bending down and pulling him up so he was sitting up, revealing that he was just sleeping, causing Sakura to breathe out in relief "I thought he just died but he just went back to sleep." _Losers._ I think turning my back on them.

****Time Skip****

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi questions suddenly appearing a while later causing Sakura and Naruto to yell at him "Hey! You're late!" "Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi says and surprisingly a yawned "Understandable." Comes from Ren as Sakura and Naruto growl at Kakashi. "Well…Ahem…Let's get started." Kakashi says before walking over to a log and placing an alarm clock on it before saying "Here we go. It's set for noon." As he turns the alarm on. He then pulls out three bells and adds "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." _So that's why_ I think as Ren says a "You monster." While Naruto cries as everyone's, including my, stomach growled. "Wait a minute there's four of us. How come there's only three bells?" Sakura asks so Kakashi-Sensei chuckles a little and says "So that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the Academy. Then again all four of you can flunk out too. You can use any weapons including Shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells." "Isn't that just great." Ren mutters as Sakura says "Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser." Naruto laughs causing Kakashi to say "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers. When I say start you can begin."

This causes Naruto to take a kunai knife and goes to attack Kakashi surprising Sakura and causing Ren to mutter a "Naruto?" as I think _Idiot._ In less than a second Kakashi was behind Naruto holding him as he held Naruto's arm with the kunai in the back of Naruto's neck. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi says causing Sakura and I to step back as I think _So this is a Jounin._ While he lets Naruto go. "But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so…How can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready. And…Start!" Kakashi says so we all jump away and disappear into the forest.

****3rd Person's POV****

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." Kakashi announces before thinking _Well they understand that much. They've hidden well. Though Ren could still be in front of me and I wouldn't know._ In fact the brunette was actually hiding in the single tree near the river thinking _Uh Naruto? Why aren't you hiding?_ While watching her blonde friend. Turning around Kakashi questions "Huh?" being faced with the blonde who exclaims "You and me right now! Fair and square! Let's go!" Kakashi tilts his head to the side humming another "Hmm." While Sasuke thinks _Fool._ Looking at Naruto from his hiding spot in a tree. "You know compared to the others you're a little bit…weird." Kakashi tells him slightly wondering _Is Ren going to help him?_ "Oh yeah? The only weird thing here is your hair cut!" Naruto says before he started running towards Kakashi while Ren quickly covers her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Kakashi, unfazed, reaches into his pouch causing Naruto to stop. "Shinobi Battle techniques part one: Taijutsu. The physical art." Kakashi says causing Naruto to think _Taijutsu? That's hand to hand combat. Then why is he reaching for a weapon?_ Kakashi then pulls out an orange book labeled 'Make out Paradise' causing Naruto to ask "What the?" as Ren goes wide eyed thinking _Are you kidding me right now? Our Sensei's that much of a pervert?_ Remembering the time she accidently picked said book up and read a passage before snapping it shut with a disgusted sound. "What are you waiting for?" Kakashi questions before looking down at his book adding "Make your move." As he starts to read. "But…I mean…why are you reading that book?" Naruto asks so Kakashi answers "Why? To find out what happens in the story, of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever." Naruto gets mad, tightens his fist, and runs at Kakashi then yelling "I'm going to crush you!"

He tries to hit Kakashi only to be blocked by him. Naruto quickly tries to kick him instead but Kakashi just ducks underneath it, his eyes never leaving the book. "Now, you're mine!" Naruto shouts throwing another punch only to be met by air as Kakashi disappears. "Huh?" Naruto questions blinking in confusion as Kakashi re-appears behind him, his book closed and his hands in the sign of the tiger, as he tells him "Don't let your enemies get behind you all the time." _A hand sign?_ _Is that the sign of the tiger?_ The two females think eyeing the hands closely with only Sakura also thinking _That's dangerous he could destroy Naruto with that._ while Sasuke thinks _That hand sign is for a fire jutsu. He's not just toying with Naruto he's going to demolish him._ "Naruto get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura shouts giving up her hiding spot in a bush causing Naruto to look at her but Kakashi says "Too late. Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" before poking Naruto in the butt causing him to go flying as he yells "A Thousand Years of Death!"

Sasuke and Sakura watched in confusion as Naruto lands in the river while Ren thinks _He went flying! From a butt poke! A butt poke! This is too funny!_ Somehow managing to stifle her laugh enough that only a small "pfft" came out causing Kakashi to glance in her direction thinking _So that's where she is. It seems she has issues controlling herself in funny situations just like he did._ "That wasn't a hand sign at all. He just poked him." Sakura mutters as an annoyed Sasuke mutters "Those two are just total idiots." "Okay where was I?" Kakashi questions opening his book to continue reading, acting as if he didn't know where either of the girls were, causing Sakura to think _That must be against the rules. He's a Jounin. We can't possibly match his strength._ While Ren's busy trying to see if Naruto was alright from her spot in the tree, after calming herself down, and Sasuke is debating whether or not to attack.

 _I'm not gonna let it end like this! I'll attack from the water. Now!_ Naruto thinks throwing two shurikens from the water aimed at Kakashi causing Sakura to gasp and Ren to think _Oh good going Naruto_ before disappearing from the tree, figuring her spot was blown as well, as Kakashi simply caught the shurikens without even looking away from his book. This causes Sasuke to decide against attacking just yet while Ren appears next to him on the tree branch as Naruto crawl out of the water, everything about him soaked from the water. "What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch if you don't take a bell by noon." Kakashi says so Naruto looks up exclaiming "I know! I know! You told us already!" "You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi says while Naruto's stomach rumbles causing Naruto to exclaim "You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight if I'm starving to death!" The other three's stomachs rumbled as well causing Sasuke to look at Ren shocked, who smiles innocently with a small wave, as Sakura thinks _Breakfast? I didn't even have dinner last night. A really bad idea to go on a diet._ with a sigh.

"So you caught me off guard! That's all it was! Believe it!" Naruto exclaims before wining "I'm so hungry. I don't have any strength…but I can't let that stop me! I've gotta get one of those bells no matter what! I'll find the strength somehow…Believe it! I'm gonna pass this test and I'm not going back to the academy." There's a strong breeze as Naruto adds "I will become a ninja!" Then a few Naruto clones appeared from the water causing Ren to fist bump the air thinking _Go Naruto!_ As Kakashi looks up at the clones with a hum. "Haha! You're over confident sensei! That's why you weren't ready for my Shadow Clone attack! My best jutsu!" Naruto exclaims causing Sakura to think _Seven Narutos? What? They're not images. They're real! How could he do that?_ As she looks closely and Kakashi to think _Hmm. It looks like the stories are true. He can create shadow clones. It's a forbidden skill but he and Ren defeated Mizuki with it._ While Ren wondered _If I get all the bells and just give them to the others will that mean I can still have lunch and be a ninja? But it's impossible for me to do it alone. Maybe I can get the others to help out…_ trailing off and looking at Sasuke who was no longer paying attention to her.

"Great technique but I don't think you can maintain it very long. You talk like you're the best Naruto but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu." Kakashi says before a Naruto clone grabs him from behind causing him to exclaim "W-what?! He got me from behind!" Kakashi looks back with a shocked expression as Naruto laughs and says "Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you? Good advice sensei! Believe it! I had one of my clones come out of the river and sneak up behind you super quiet." While his clones start grabbing Kakashi's legs. Then a Naruto jumps up and readies a punch exclaiming "Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!" _When did Naruto get so cool?_ Sakura thinks amazed as Sasuke thinks _Diversionary tactic…nice_ while Ren mentally cheered for her friend again. "You're mine and so are those bells!" Naruto exclaims punching Kakashi in the face, nope he punched a Naruto clone instead since Kakashi used a Replacement Jutsu.

"Huh?" Naruto questions as Sakura whispers "He's holding himself…Naruto punched…Naruto." _Uh…What just happened?_ Ren thinks watching as the clones start fighting each other accusing the others of being Kakashi. That's when Ren's words from yesterday echoed through Naruto's mind _Just undo the jutsu you moron!_ He undid it and only the original was there causing Sakura to think _Naruto you are so not cool._ , Sasuke to think _He got you with the Replacement Jutsu, loser. With this jutsu, you quickly switch your body with an object so your enemy thinks he's attacking you when he's actually attacking a log or a rock leaving him open to a counter attack. In this case the Jounin let himself get caught and switched bodies with one of the Naruto clones, so Naruto thought he was hitting him but actually was attacking himself and that Jounin was so smooth he made Naruto a total moron._ Before glancing at Ren adding _At least he learned something from him and undid the jutsu instead of just going on and on._ , Kakashi to think _Hmm. She's not here anymore._ Having chosen to hide in the tree Ren was originally in, and Ren to think _That wasn't as funny as it was the first time._

It was then that Naruto noticed something shining on the ground near a tree. Looking he saw it was one of the bells causing him to question "A bell?!" shocked before getting a happy face as he exclaims "I must've gotten to him with my attack! He dropped a bell!" He runs towards it laughing causing Ren frown thinking _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ And almost on cue Naruto springs the trap and he was pulled and held upside down by a rope causing him to exclaim "Hey! What is this?! Let me down! Help!" _That's why._ Ren thinks placing her head in her hands as she sighs while Sasuke thinks _Of course it was a trap. That Jounin doesn't let down his guard even when he's fighting a fool like Naruto._ Naruto tries to reach out and grab the bell anyway but a hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Think before you use a jutsu." Kakashi sighs before continuing "Or else your opponent might use it against you. Oh, and if the bait is obvious, don't take it." This causes Naruto to get angry again so Kakashi finishes "A ninja must see through deception." "I…get…it!" Naruto says struggling causing Kakashi to say "I'm saying this because you don't actually get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it, get it?" This causes Sasuke to gasp thinking _This is my chance! He finally dropped his guard._ And taking the opportunity to throw multiple shurikens and kunais at Kakashi. Kakashi was blasted by them leaving the others shocked. "Ah! He just got blasted by shurikens! Sasuke, are you out of your mind?! You went too far!" Naruto shouted as Ren's eyes widened and Sakura gasps as they all watched as Kakashi fell towards the ground. "Okay that..." Ren starts looking at Sasuke and pointing at Kakashi before finishing "Was a little too hostile Sasuke. I feel pain just by looking at it." When he looked at her. Unknowing that the pain she felt in her head was caused by a repressed memory and not the events happening now.


	5. Chapter 5-You Failed! Kakashi's Final

Chapter 5-You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision

****Sasuke's POV***

"Okay that..." Ren starts so I glance at him to see he's looking at me and pointing in the direction of Kakashi and Naruto causing him to finish "Was a little too hostile Sasuke. I feel pain just by looking at it." _We were supposed to go after him with the intent to kill and what I did is too hostile?!_ I think glaring at him before there's a poof so I quickly look back at Kakashi's body to see that it was actually a log instead. "Okay…That just happened." Ren mutters before I turn and escape, not bothering with him anymore, thinking _It was another Substitution Jutsu and now he knows where I am hiding. Gotta move fast! I thought he lowered his guard. But he did that on purpose. And I fell for it._

****Ren's POV***

"Okay bye." I mutter watching Sasuke disappear thinking _Forgot to ask him…but he should probably be my last resort now that I think about it. He doesn't seem to like me very much._ before looking at a dangling Naruto just before he cuts himself loose. He lands only to trip off another trap causing him to exclaim "I fell for it again!" as I laugh out "You sure did." And go to help him. "Oh thanks Ren." Naruto says as I cut him down before he exclaims "See you after I get a bell!" and runs off. _Shot me down before I even got a word in. Oh well. Guess it'll have to be one of the others._ I think before there's a feminine scream. _That's not good._ I think blinking in the direction it came from.

****Sasuke's POV****

 _Hmm? Sounded like Sakura? I know that's not Ren's or Naruto's voice._ I think before Kakashi appears behind me, the bells ringing a little, saying "Shinobi Battle Tactic Number Two: The illusion jutsu. Sakura studied this in class yet she still couldn't see it coming." _Genjutsu…It's just simple mind control. I'm not surprised he caught Sakura in it but…_ I think turning around before saying "I'm not like Sakura, Naruto, or Ren." "Say that after you get one of these bells…my Sasuke." Kakashi taunts as he steps forward. We have a little stare down as everything went quiet. I then launched shuriken at Kakashi causing him to dodge it saying "There's no point in using normal attacks." I throw a kunai and Kakashi dodged it allowing it to hit the rope of my trap, springing it. He dodge's the barrage of shurikens and kunais as I appear behind him while they hit the tree instead. I swing my leg towards him but he blocks so I throw a punch. He blocks that with his other hand so I twist and launch a kick over his head. I smirk and reach out for the bells when he lets go to stop the kick. My finger grazed one before Kakashi backed away.

****Ren's POV****

I keep running till I find Sakura collapsed on the ground. _What happened to her?_ I wonder before kneeling down and started shaking her saying "Sakura it's time to wake up." She slowly woke up with a groan asking "What happened?" "Don't know. I-" I start to tell her but she cuts me off yelling "Sasuke! I saw him! He was on the verge of…No!" and jumping up with fear on her face. "Sakura why don't-" I start to say only for her to ignore me exclaiming "Sasuke no! You've got to survive please! Where are you?!" before running off. "Okay bye." I mutter watching Sakura disappear before a frown comes over my face as I think _This…could be going better._ With a sigh I stand up and try and find one of the others to see if they'll at least hear me out this time.

****Sasuke's POV****

"Well you are different from the other two I'll grant you that." Kakashi says causing me to think _He hasn't found Ren yet? Why am I thinking about him? Horse! Tiger! Firestyle Fireball jutsu!_ As I did the hand signs before unleashing the jutsu on a surprised Kakashi. But when it was done Kakashi wasn't there causing me to look around thinking _Where did he go? Behind me? Above?_ That's when his voice sounds from under me questioning "Where?" while a hand grabs my leg. I look back surprised as he says "I'm where you least expect me." I'm then pulled into the ground until only my head is sticking out.

"Right under your feet. Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." Kakashi tells me crouching down in front of me as I struggle to get free. "Can't move huh? That was Ninjutsu the third shinobi battle skill. You have talent and you were right. You are…different from the others but different isn't always better. They say that the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." Kakashi says standing, pulling his book back out, and start reading as he walks away causing me to growl "Oh great." Thinking _He's stronger than I am. I can't get around that._ That was when Sakura runs out of a bush in front of me and notices me causing her to freeze with a 'oh god.' Look on her face. "Sakura?" I question causing her to instantly start screaming "Sasuke's just a head without a body! And he's talking!" before passing out. "And that's my partner." I mutter before I hear Ren's voice questions "Again?" while laughing a little. "Ren." I say when he steps out of the bush looking at Sakura with an 'okay?' look causing him to look at me and go wide eyed before quickly covering his mouth and looking away as a small "pfft" escapes. "R-Ren you're the only one here so…" I whisper feeling the heat rise to my cheeks at the embarrassment of having to ask him for help me out of this situation that was clearly funny. "Eh?" He questions, recovering, stepping closer, and crouching down in front of me so I look away saying "Please help me." "Huh? Uh...Okay." He says in an 'I can't believe it' tone before I feel small hands make their way under my arms. "Wha-" I start to ask looking at him only for him to give an innocent smile, again, and say "I don't think you want me to use a Jutsu I might end up accidently crushing you so I need to pull you out physically. Ready?" I just glare at me again annoyed with how close his face was to mine and his stupid questions. "I'm just gonna take that as a yes." He says pulling me up and out of the ground but then he exclaims "Crap!"

Just before I'm taken to the ground, I have to stop myself from falling on him by placing my hands on either side of his head. "Ow...how I can succeed but fail is still a mystery." He mutters with his eyes closed as he frowns and rubs the back of his head, seemingly unaware of the fact I was over him in an embarrassing position. I quickly get off him wondering _Why do I feel so embarrassed? We're both guys...right?_ While watching as he says "Oh right." Before standing up and walking over to Sakura. _Is it because his hands are small like a girl's?_ I wonder walking over to them as he grabs her shoulders and starts shaking her saying "It's time to wake up again Sakura." _But now that I'm looking at him closely..._ I think looking at his face closely observing how his features look delicate and possibly almost pretty before Sakura wakes up and hugged me exclaiming "You're okay!" "Hey cut it out! Let go!" I yell at her as Ren starts laughing "You should see your face!" "Hey! Don't laugh!" Sakura yells letting me go and looking at Ren who chuckles "But it's funny." Causing some heat to rise to my cheeks in embarrassment again as Sakura growls at him so I stand up and look away from them saying "I've got to get a bell before lunch. That doesn't leave much time." "Why don't-" Ren starts to ask only for Sakura to cut him off, as if he wasn't even talking, asking "Sasuke you're still trying to get one of those bells?" "A while ago I touched one. Next time I'll get one." I answer her as Ren sighs causing Ren start to question again "That's good. Why don't the-" only to get cut off by Sakura again as she says "That is really great. I can't believe you did that. You're amazing!" I start to walk away ignoring them causing Sakura to chase after me while Ren says another "Okay...bye?"

****Ren's POV****

"So much for my idea." I mutter shrugging before sitting down on the ground watching Sakura and Sasuke disappear thinking _Naruto_ _wants to do things himself to prove that he's going to be Hokage. Sakura just cares about Sasuke and completely ignores everyone else. And Sasuke just cares about himself. At least I know Naruto would help me if I was in serious danger. Don't know about the other two…Probably not._ before Kakashi-Sensei's voice says "You seem troubled." From behind me. I turn around, still sitting, saying "Maybe." "Oh? Wouldn't it go away if you can get a bell from me?" He questions turning a page from his book so I say "Honestly, probably not. I wanted to get all the bells and give them to the others so technically we would have all gotten them and pass. But I knew I couldn't do it alone so I wanted to team up but Naruto shot me down before I could ask, Sakura shot me down twice without even letting me finish, and Sasuke just ignored me. I'm also starting to think it's always going to be like this for me. Being ignored like I don't even exist. It'd probably be better if I give up and let the other three take my place as ninja." He closes his book then and looks at me completely as he questions "Is that what you want?" "No but what other choice do I have? I'm not that strong, that fast, that smart, or that good at Justus, I can't help but laugh when I find something funny, and I somehow end up succeeding but failing things at the same time. Even if I did somehow manage to get the bells from you on my own I'd still fail because I'm on my own and will end up doing something wrong and lose them. The others have a better chance than I do. I mean Sasuke did touch one didn't he? I'll go back to the academy so let the other's become ninja." I answer looking down at the ground before muttering "And at this point I just want lunch." As my stomach growled. I feel a hand on my head then so I look up to see Kakashi-Sensei kneeling down in front of me with a gentle look as he ruffles my hair. I blink surprised before the timer went off. _Huh? Oh well. It's lunch time!_ I think shrugging, standing up, and heading to the posts with Kakashi-Sensei chuckling behind me.

"Uh…What did you do this time, Naruto?" I question noticing that my blonde friend was tied to the post between the other two as Kakashi-Sensei says "Uh oh stomachs growling huh? That's too bad." while the three's stomachs growls. "Nothing." Naruto answers causing me to sigh as Kakashi-Sensei adds "Oh, by the way…about this exercise…Well, I've decided I won't send anyone back to the academy." "Huh?" I question looking at Kakashi-Sensei as Naruto gets happy, Sakura questions "What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" before shouting in happiness while jumping up and down, and Sasuke "Humphs." "Then! Then! Then! That means all four of us…I mean all four of us-!" Naruto starts celebrating before getting cut off by Kakashi-Sensei saying "Yes. All of you, but Ren, are being dropped from the program. Permanently." In a strict tone. "I don't understand." I say feeling confusion flood my face as Naruto exclaims "Drop us from the program?! That means we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't take the bells we'd be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!" and Sakura angrily questions "Why him? He didn't get a bell. He didn't do anything." I stop myself from yelling at her by clenching my fists and looking down while Kakashi-Sensei explains "Because the three of you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids and Ren doesn't…when it counts."

It was then that Sasuke went after Kakashi-Sensei who quickly takes him down to the ground with Sasuke's stomach on the ground and arm being held behind his back while Kakashi-Sensei had his leg pressed against his head. "You think it's all about you." Kakashi-Sensei says causing me to go wide eyed thinking _This is getting insane. I have no idea what I did to pass._ as Sakura exclaims "Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" "You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game huh?" Kakashi-Sensei tells them causing Naruto and Sakura to gasp. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" Kakashi-Sensei questions causing Sakura to say "I-I don't know what you mean." In a confused tone. "I mean…You never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close." Kakashi-Sensei says causing Naruto to ask "What it's about?" "Yes. That's what determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi-Sensei answers so Sakura says "But that's…I mean I wanted to ask you that from the beginning." "Use your head." Kakashi-Sensei scoffs before asking "Three or four people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?" "Ah! How are we supposed to know why you picked four people?! We didn't make the rules!" Naruto exclaims so Kakashi-Sensei sighs "It's so basic…" before exclaiming "Teamwork!" "Just working together? Is that what you mean?" Sakura questions so Kakashi-Sensei says "That's what I mean. It's too late now. But if all four of you had come at me you might have been able to take them." "You set it up with four people but only three bells. Even if we did work together, only three of us could get a bell. The last one wouldn't have one which would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura says causing Kakashi-Sensei to sigh out "Exactly." before explaining "I purposely pitted you against each other…I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork…But you…It never even crossed your mind. Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was in front of you and you wouldn't life a finger to help him and wouldn't even listen to Ren's offer to team up even after she woke you up…twice. Naruto! You do everything on your own, everything, and didn't even give Ren a chance to offer to team up. And you…Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Going so far as to _abandon_ Ren after _you_ blew where you both were hiding and doing the same as Sakura when Ren tried offering to team up. Though Ren's logic is a little odd she wanted you to work together so she could get the bells and give them to you three so technically you would have all gotten them and pass. And when that didn't work she instead offered to go back to the academy so you could all pass. You should be grateful you have a teammate who cares for you like that. But no! You act like she doesn't exist. Arrogance! Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understand this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this could lead to failure and death. For example…" He trails off and takes a kunai out and places the sharp end against Sasuke's throat ordering "Sakura! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!"

****3rd Person's POV****

"How about I kill you instead?" Ren suddenly growls attempting to hit Kakashi's arm that held the kunai with her own kunai causing the others to gasp as it hits the kunai previously against Sasuke's throat. Ren then swings her leg at Kakashi forcing him to let Sasuke's arm go to block it. In a second Ren's bringing her other leg up to knee Kakashi in the face but he leans back to dodge it while pushing her away and letting up on Sasuke causing her to land on the ground while Sasuke escapes and the other two just stare at her in shock. "Despite everything she still puts you above herself. What about you three? Would you have done the same for her?" Kakashi sighs putting the kunai away thinking _She aimed for the arm the held the kunai and not to kill. She may be his daughter but she is her's as well. When the time comes could she kill?_ as Ren sits up looking at Kakashi with a frown thinking _Pervy Sensei._ While rubbing her sore chest causing Naruto to angrily exclaim "Of course I would!" while the other two looked at the ground guilty. "Oh really? If this was a mission she would have died then and there because you thought of yourself and got tied up." Kakashi snaps before telling them "That's what happens on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage, and you have an impossible choice. And someone ends up dead. On every mission, your life is on the line." As he gets up and walks towards the memorial stone. He then continues "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They're all ninjas who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know! I've decided that I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog! I'm going to be a hero! A hero!" Naruto shouts as Ren stands and joins the others causing Kakashi to look back at them saying "They are all…a special kind of hero." "Huh? What kind of heroes are they? Come on! Tell us!" Naruto questions happily so Kakashi looks towards the rock again, silent. "Well! Well!" Naruto questions so Kakashi answers "They are all…K.I.A." "Ooh. That's sounds real cool." Naruto says excited but quickly looks a mix between guilty and depressed when Sakura, in a solemn tone, explains "It means killed in action…They all died." As the other two look at Kakashi with understanding at why he did what he did. "This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." Kakashi says before back at them and adding "All right. I'm going to give you one more chance…But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But…Naruto doesn't get any." Naruto gets a little angry so Kakashi walks towards them saying "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if any of you feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?" With one last glance at Ren Kakashi disappears, because, unknown to her, written on the stone was the reason why her mother had gotten permission to leave the village so she could try and save others attacked by rouge ninja. The name Renjiro Kuroko, Toru's little brother and Kakashi's friend from the Academy that didn't treat him any different despite their age difference and his prodigy status, who was killed during a mission when rouge ninja attacked his team. His death along with the deaths of Obito and Rin were the main reason Kakashi was so strict when it came to teamwork.

****Ren's POV****

 _But doesn't that defeat the purpose of teamwork?_ I ask myself placing a bite of rice in my mouth before Naruto's stomach growls causing the three of us to look at him. "This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal!" Naruto shouts his stomach growling the whole time so I take another bite before holding the lunch out to him, surprisingly at the same time as Sasuke held his own lunch out to him each of us saying "Here." "What? No, you can't do that Sasuke, Ren. You heard what the sensei said." Sakura says looking around so I question "So?" as Sasuke says "Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." This causes Sakura to hold her lunch out as well which in turn causes Naruto to get teary eyed and say "Okay. Thanks." "Don't thank me. Just hurry up and eat." She tells him causing him to ask "But isn't that your lunch?" "I-I'm on a diet. I-I mean…I don't eat as much as Sasuke or Ren. So…Just take it Naruto!" She says so he says "I can't take it. Because I can't move my hands. You've gotta feed me." "Hurry up. He could come back any minute." Sasuke says so I shove a bite in Naruto's mouth smiling as Sakura shouts "This is one time only! That's it! I'll never do this again!" before realizing I did it and adding "Oh…Ren did it instead."

****3rd Persons POV****

Sasuke ignored the feeling he got as he glanced at the two then as Naruto smiled back at Ren who looked at Sakura and questioned "Did you want to?" Suddenly, smoke appeared as the breeze picked up. "You!" Kakashi yells angrily popping out of the smoke causing Sakura and Naruto to start screaming in panic as Ren just places another bite of rice in her mouth, more concerned with eating the lunch than anything else like a child, while Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "You four broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment." Kakashi says before doing some hand signs causing thunderclouds to begin to appear as he questions "Any last words?" Sasuke braced himself, Sakura put her hands on her head quivering in fear, Ren muttered "He seems mad.", and Naruto quivers in fear while beginning "B-but y-you said…" "Yes?" Kakashi questions urging him to continue so Naruto exclaims "You said that there were four of us for a reason! That's what you said! And that's why…Ren…Sakura…and Sasuke…" "We're all on this squad! And we're all in it together!" Sasuke says with confidence as Ren says "We're a team." So Sakura stops quivering and also with confidence says "Yeah! That's right! We gave our lunches to him because the four of us are one!" "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! That's right!" Naruto exclaims causing Kakashi to approach menacingly questioning "The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" before getting a happy look as he adds "Hmm, you pass."

 **"Huh?"** The four Genin question confused so Kakashi repeats "You…pass…" slowly. "Okay?" Ren questions while Sakura questions "What do you mean? How'd we pass?" "You're the first squad that's ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But…those who abandon their friends…are worse than scum." Sakura grins happily, Sasuke hums with a smirk on his face, Ren thinks _So I was wrong and right about today. How does this keep happening to me?_ , and Naruto starts tearing up saying "He's uh…You know…He's kind of cool." "The exercise is over. Everyone passes! Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi announces giving a thumbs up to the group causing Sakura to exclaim "Yes!", Naruto to exclaim "I did it! I did it! Believe it! I did it! I'm a ninja! A ninja! Ninja!", Sasuke to give a small smile, and Ren to mutter "That's…not cool." "Let's go home." Kakashi says before he turns to start walking away. Sakura and Sasuke follow for a few steps before Sakura asks "Oh yeah. Why did you keep referring to Ren as a girl?" "Huh? Because she is one." Kakashi answers pausing and looking at Sakura who gets an 'oh god' look on her face as she and Sasuke, with a 'seriously?' look slowly turns to look at Ren, currently trying to shove a slice of carrot in Naruto's mouth muttering "Eat the carrot." since he was tied up and he hated vegetables. "Are you sure?" Sakura questions as the three now stared at the scene with wide eyes each of them thinking _Torture?_ "Yes." Kakashi answers as Ren is finally successful and exclaims "Ha!" "That's just mean!" Naruto cries having swallowed it so Ren laughs saying "But vegetables are good for you." "Though…now I understand why you didn't think she was." Kakashi says sighing before coughing when Naruto exclaims "That's not the point! You did that as pay back for this morning!" "Well it hurt." Ren states crossing her arms over her chest causing the three observers to start to blush as their minds creating an imaginary image of what they thought happened. That is until Naruto exclaims "I just pulled you out of bed!" and they each got a look of 'I forgot' as they thought _This is them we're talking about._


	6. Chapter 6-A Dangerous Mission! Journey

Chapter 6- A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves

****Ren's POV****

"Is everyone in position?" Kakashi-Sensei's voice questions through the headset as we searched for a cat, Tora. "Sasuke, I'm at point B." Sasuke's voice sounds through the headset after a pause so Sakura says "Sakura, I'm at point C." "Ren, I'm at point D." I say before Naruto's voice says "Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it!" "You're slow Naruto." Kakashi-Sensei's voice sighs before starting "Okay, Squad Seven. Hmm…?" and then exclaiming "The target has moved! Follow it!" I watch as a shadow in the shape of a cat quickly runs past me before following it and hiding behind a tree while the others do the same. "What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi-Sensei's voice asks so Naruto says "Five meter's. I'm ready just give the signal." "Same." I answer so Sasuke says "I'm ready too." Causing Sakura to say "So am I." "Okay…" Kakashi-Sensei's voice starts before exclaiming "Now!" causing the four of us to run full speed at the cat. Naruto grabs it exclaiming "I got him! I got him!" causing the cat to start screaming, or is it meowing, as it scratched at Naruto's face and struggled to get free. I laugh watching the scene with Sakura as Kakashi-Sense's voice asks "Can you verify…ribbon right ear?" "Affirmative. We've got a positive I.D." Sasuke says so Kakashi says "Right. Lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished." "Can't we get a better mission than this?! I hate cats!" Naruto shouts then causing me to jump slightly, not ready for the outburst, before taking the cat from him saying "They don't like you either." "You're cute when you're startled." Sakura suddenly says then giggling causing my eyes to go wide, my cheeks to burn in embarrassment, and me to shove the cat in her arms as I exclaim "I'm not cute!" "Sure…" She answers looking at me with a smile while the cat is calm now that's it's away from Naruto as said boy says "See I told you so." Causing me to get depressed and I could have sworn I heard Sasuke mutter "Seriously? Isn't that what girls want to be called?" before he scoffs "Let's go."

****Time Skip****

"Oh my poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you! Mommy's little fuzzy-kins! Yes!" A large woman with multiple rings on her fingers says rubbing the poor cat on her face, practically smothering it. "Ahahah stupid cat. That kitty deserves to be squashed." Naruto says smirking as I mutter "I understand how it feels." Glancing at Naruto, who has done the same to me multiple times. "No wonder he ran away." Sakura says before the Third Hokage says "Now then for squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks…hmm among them is babysitting the chief councilor's three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes and-" "No!" Naruto yells interrupting him so he looks up from the paper at Naruto as he crosses his arms in an X adding "I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging! Exciting! Not this little kid stuff! Come on old man!" _He's got a point.._ I think glancing at Kakashi when he sighs. "How dare you! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!" Iruka-Sensei yells standing up and slamming his hands on the table causing Naruto to argue "Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission! It's just a stupid-!" before getting cut off by Kakashi-Sensei punching him in the head asking "Will you put a lid on it?"

"Naruto." The Third Hokage starts as Naruto starts crying and rubbing his head. "It seems you don't understand the task you have been given. Listen many different kinds of requests come into our village every day. From babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D. Depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, then Jounin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the missions and assign them to ninja with the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untried Genin just starting down the shinobi path, you are given D level assignments of course, hmmm?" "So I had this tonkotsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking miso ramen today." Naruto says after turning around, still siting, so I say "I want Shio ramen." "Silence!" The Third Hokage exclaims then so Kakashi looks at him while rubbing the back of his head and saying "Oh. Sorry." "Ah!" Naruto exclaims then turning back around, still sitting, before continuing "You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat that used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" He then pouts and turns back around, still sitting causing Kakashi to rub the back of his head again mumbling "I'm going to hear about this later."

"So be it." The Third Hokage says then causing Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and I to question **"Huh?"** as he continues "Since you are so determined I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." "Really?" Naruto questions turning around again before excitedly continuing "Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess? Or some big wig councilor?" "Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor!" The Third Hokage says then so the five of us turn to look at the door before it opens slowly revealing an old man with a bottle of alcohol who questions "What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" before taking a long drink from the bottle and then adding "And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" "Hahahaha. Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-" Naruto laughs before realizing he was the shortest, by just a centimeter in relation to me, as Sasuke, Sakura, and I stood beside him in a line causing him to get anger and yell "I'll demolish you!" while getting held back by Kakashi-Sensei. "You can't demolish the client Naruto. It doesn't work that way." Kakashi-Sensei tells him as the man drank from the bottle again before saying "I am Tazuna a Master Bridge Builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

****Time Skip****

"Yeah! Alright!" Naruto exclaims with his hands in the air as the group were walking out of the village gates causing Sakura to question "What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" "This is the first time I've ever left the village. I'm a traveler now believe it!" Naruto exclaims excitedly as he looks around causing Tazuna to look back at the rest of us and pointing at Naruto questioning "Hey! Am I really supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" "Hehe. He's with me and I'm a Jounin. So you don't need to worry." Kakashi-Sensei says as I watch Naruto slowly boil over with anger thinking _Three…two…one_. Naruto then turns around pointing at Tazuna exclaiming "Hey! Never insult a ninja it's a big mistake! And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm gonna be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Unfortunately Tazuna just takes another drink from his bottle and says "Hokage are powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly." "Ah! Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage! No matter what it takes! And when I do everyone will have to admit I'm the top ninja including you!" Naruto yells angry but Tazuna just "Huh. You could become Hokage ten times over and to me you'd still be nobody. A loser." "Ah! I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Naruto yells going to attack him and is held back by Kakashi-Sensei again as he tells him "I told you. You're supposed to protect the client not attack him." While Tazuna simply starts walking again.

****Time Skip****

"Say…Mr. Tazuna." Sakura says suddenly after we've been walking for a bit so he asks "What is it?" "Your country is the Land of Waves right?" She questions causing him to respond "Yeah. What of it?" "Kakashi-Sensei, there are ninja in that country too aren't there?" She questions looking at Kakashi-Sensei causing him to answer "No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves…But in other countries there are hidden villages. Each with their own different customs and cultures…where ninja reside. To the people of this continent the existence of shinobi villages means strength…Military strength. In other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages aren't controlled by any government. They're independent and have equal status. Now a small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea. So there's no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Lighting, Wind, and Earth. They each have vast territories. Together they're known as the five great shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the village hidden in the leaves. The Land of Water, the village hidden in the mist."

I get a sharp pain in my head then which causing me to pause while wincing out a small "Ow." "What're you doing?" Sasuke scoffs having almost ran into me so I answer "Kakashi-Sensei's lesson is giving me a headache." giving him an innocent smile. "Idiot." He scoffs then stepping around me causing me to wonder _He really doesn't like me. What did I do that caused him to hate me so much?_ as Kakashi-Sensei continues "The Land of Lighting, the village hidden in the clouds. The Land of Wind, the village hidden in the sand. And the Land of Earth, the village hidden in the stones. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja." "Then Lord Hokage is really important." Sakura says with a gasp and smile while I think _But Naruto got him with his sexy jutsu._ "Hey! You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Kakashi-Sensei says causing Naruto and Sakura to quickly shake their heads while I just gave him a 'Yeah.' Look. He then put a hand on Sakura's head saying "Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C rank mission. So…you can relax." "And we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja. Or anything like that." Sakura says relieved causing Kakashi-Sensei to laugh "Not likely." _I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this. Oh well. Huh? The pain is gone. Must have actually been from Kakashi-Sensei's lesson._ I think as we walk over a bridge over a small river.

****3rd Person's POV****

As the group kept walking Kakashi notices a small puddle on the side of the road and wonders _Ninja huh? But who are they after? Us or Tazuna?_ Since it hadn't rained in days while preparing to do a replacement jutsu. Once the group were a few feet away two ninja, the Demon Brothers, appear from the puddle, rush forward, and bind Kakashi with their chain. _Oh crap. This isn't good._ Ren thinks in slight fear as Sakura exclaims "Huh?!" and Naruto questions "What?!" "Do it." One of the brothers says before they pull the chain crushing Kakashi into pieces. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yells as Sakura screams in terror while Ren mutters "Really not good." Quickly taking out a kunai. The Brothers then appear behind Naruto saying "Now it's your turn." "Not a chance." Ren growls as her and Sasuke jump up, him pulling out a shuriken. He throws it hitting the chain so Ren throws the kunai to keep it bound to the tree making the two brothers stuck since the chain was linked to each of their arms. Sasuke grabs hold of their arms and kicks them both in the face as Ren sweeps their legs out from under them. They quickly recover, one going after Naruto and the other Tazuna. "Stay behind me!" Sakura exclaims standing in front of Tazuna thinking _I've got to stop them!_ Sasuke appears in front of Sakura and Tazuna with a determined look as Ren appears in front of the frozen Naruto just as a claw makes contact with his hand and quickly throws her hand up and into the ninja's arm sending it up and away from them while forcing Naruto to get down. Unknowing that the reason it didn't come right back down on her and get her injured as well was the overwhelming fear he got when they locked eyes. _Why do those eyes strike me with fear?!_ He thought as his body screamed for him to run, to get as far away from them as he could.

Just then Kakashi appears grabbing the two brother's by their necks effectively knocking them out with a simple "Hi." _Kakashi-Sensei! He's alive!_ Sakura thinks happily as Sasuke thinks _Humph. Show off._ Glancing at Ren thinking _She wasn't bad._ While she was wondering _But didn't he die?_ As she looked at the remains of the replacement jutsu while Naruto does the same saying "But he was!" _Kakashi-Sensei used the replacement jutsu._ Ren and Naruto thinks before Kakashi turns to them saying "Naruto. Sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." While Tazuna lets out a breath in relief thinking _They saved me after all._ "Good job Sasuke and Ren, very smooth and excellent teamwork. You too Sakura." Kakashi says as Ren looks at Naruto questioning "Are you hurt Naruto?" But her question is drowned out by Naruto's thoughts of _I was useless! And Sasuke and Ren looked so cool. Not a scratch on them. Like they've done it a thousand times. Didn't they feel scared at all? And I was so lame! They had to come up and save me. Ugh why can't I keep up with them?! I'm the one that's supposed to protect Ren not the other way around!_ "Hey." Sasuke says then causing Naruto to snap out of it and question "Yeah?" "You're not hurt are ya? Scaredy cat." Sasuke says looking at him with a smirk causing Ren walk up to him while questioning "What exactly is your problem, Sasuke? Can" before poking him in the chest continuing " _You_ honestly say you haven't been afraid of something? Because I can't." "Ren." Naruto breathes out calming down a little before getting full blown angry at Sasuke when he just glares at Ren saying "I can." Causing him to go to attack him exclaiming "Sasuke!" "Naruto!" Kakashi yells then causing Naruto to freeze and look at him so Kakashi tells him "Stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open your wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around. That spreads the poison." Before looking at Tazuna adding "By the way Mr. Tazuna. We need to talk." Sighing Ren tells him "I'll hold you to that then." Before going over to Naruto and gently taking his hand wondering _How are we supposed to open the wound?_ while Kakashi was tying the ninja to a tree.

"They're Chuunin from the village hidden in the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Kakashi starts and instantly Ren gets another sharp pain in her head. Her wince goes unnoticed by Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna whose attention is on said Chuunin but is noticed by Sasuke and Kakashi each thinking a quick _Again?_ "How did you know about our ambush?" One of the Brother's ask so Kakashi answers "A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks." This causes Tazuna to look at him and question "In that case why'd you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" "I could've taken them out quickly but then I would have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was and what they were after. I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or…if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and highwaymen. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you…hunting you down. If we knew this it would be a B rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would've staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Kakashi answers so Sakura adds "We're Genin this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back. And I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor." "Hmm. Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village." Kakashi says then causing Naruto to get mad, take out a kunai, and stab his own hand opening the wound to take out the poison shocking everyone.

"Naruto!" Ren exclaims worried but he turns away from her questioning "Why am I so different? Why am I always?" anger in his voice causing Sakura to say "Naruto stop that! What are you doing?" as Ren smirks at Sasuke thinking _Who's the scaredy cat now?_ "I worked so hard to get here! Pushing myself until it hurt! Anything to get stronger. To reach my dream. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge. Believe it. Bridge builder. I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife. Don't worry I'll be fine." Naruto says turning back around and looking at them determined causing Kakashi to say "Naruto…uh. That was really cool how you took the poison out and all but if you lose any more blood you're going to die." Naruto instantly goes pale and starts to sweat nervously as Kakashi comes up to him adding "Good idea to stop the bleeding now. Seriously." Ren laughs "Just give me your hand." approaching as Naruto starts panicking "No! No! No! I'm too young for it all to end like this! No! No!" "Naruto you've got a self-abusive personality. It's called masochism." Sakura says while Ren takes Naruto's hand again saying "It shouldn't be too bad if I heal this." Causing Ren to pause, look at Sakura with the look of 'I don't understand', and question "Masochism?" "You don't need to know." Sakura sighs thinking _I just can't explain it to her._ so Ren looks back at the wound as Sasuke glances at her again wondering _What does she mean by 'It shouldn't be too bad if I heal this'?_ While Ren thinks _Huh? The wound is already starting to heal. Maybe the fox?_ As Kakashi gets a serious look thinking the something similar.

"Uh…Kakashi-Sensei, Ren. You both have a serious look on your face. You're scaring me. Am I gonna be okay?" Naruto questions shaking so Ren smiles at him and places her other hand on Naruto's saying "Sorry, you'll be fine." As a green light appears around her hand. "The Healing Palms Jutsu." Kakashi hums then so Ren nods saying "I'm afraid it's the only medical jutsu I know. And…" tailing off as she slowly releases Naruto's hand and shows the other, now with an almost identical scratch, before continuing "This happens." _So it's not actually the Healing Palms Jutsu but the Wound Share Regeneration Jutsu. How did she manage to do an extremely advanced Jutsu and without any hand signs instead? It's unheard of._ Kakashi thinks watching as both wounds slowly heal at the same time before Tazuna says "I just noticed him now." "Hmm?" Kakashi hums looking up at Tazuna and following his gaze to Ren adding "Oh you mean Ren." "Don't feel bad Mr. Tazuna. I'm used to it." Ren tells him with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7-The Assassin of the Mist

Chapter7- The Assassin of the Mist

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I'm struggling in figuring out how I want the next couple chapters to go. This is what I have right now and I don't know if I'll change it to correlate with the next chapters' content. So please be patient with me in this time of struggle.**_

****Ren's POV****

"This fogs so thick you can't see anything." Sakura whispers as I look out at the water wondering _Why do I feel like I've done this before? And why can I see perfectly despite the fog?_ "The bridge isn't far now. Our destination is just ahead. The land of waves." The boat man says as I think _Oh well._ _All this swaying is making me sleepy._ While shrugging and leaning back so my back was resting against the side of the boat while I closed my eyes and yawn out "I'm gonna take a nap."

****Kakashi's POV****

 _Those eyes of her's are a dead giveaway of her lineage and Kyo made a lot of enemies. None of which have stopped looking for revenge despite his death. The Third Hokage must have thought that they wouldn't be noticed by the mist ninja but that one's reaction said otherwise. We were lucky that they instilled fear instead of hate and revenge. Unfortunately, I don't think we'll be so lucky next time._ I think looking at Ren as she yawned "I'm gonna take a nap." from her spot leaning on the boat between Sasuke and Naruto. It was then that the bridge comes into view and Naruto exclaims "Whoa! It's Huge!" practically shouting so Ren smacks the back of his head with a "Just be quiet Naruto." "I told you no noise. Why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing. Moving through the dense fog so they don't see us." The boat owner tells Naruto in an angry tone causing him to cover his mouth with his hands while Sakura looks slightly scared, Sasuke looks calm, and Ren just yawns and closes her eyes again.

 _Her hobby is definitely sleeping._ I think slightly chuckling before looking at Tazuna and saying "Mr. Tazuna." He looks at me so I continue "Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something. The men who are after you…I need to know why. If you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." After a few moments of silence Tazuna says "I have no choice but to tell you. No I want you to know the truth. Like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a long and deadly shadow." "A deadly shadow? Hmm…Who is it?" I question so he says "You know him at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato." "Huh? Gato? Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader. Everyone knows him." I say shocked as Naruto questions "Who? Who? What? What?" "Gato…is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true. But below the surface…with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations. He sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried stand in his way simply…disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything; finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears…the bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder." Tazuna explains so Sakura says "So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way." "That means those guys we fought in the forest. They were working for Gato." Sasuke adds while Naruto was still processing it and Ren was already asleep.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous and knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you why did you hide it from us?" I question so he explains "Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverished nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge; they can't pay for an A or B rank mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there'll be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home." before dramatically adding "But don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Grandad! I want my Grandad!'" Pausing he adds "Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the village of the Hidden Leaves. Denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Aw well it's not your fault. Forget it." Everyone, minus Ren, sighs then with a distressed look as I also sigh and scratch at my forehead a little, the guilt trip working, before saying "Well…I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you." This causes Tazuna to say "Aw…I'm very grateful."

"We're approaching the shore. Tazuna, we've been very fortunate that no one has noticed us so far." The boat owner says then so Tazuna tells him "Nice going." Before we get through the heavy fog and into some marshlands. "Yeah! Ren you've got to see this." Naruto says then shaking her only to get a grumbled "No. No I don't." "But it is time to get up Ren." I tell her since we had reached the dock causing her to mutter an "I hate you." And rub her eyes. "Hmm? But you're my favorite." I tease only for her to shoot me a 'Perv.' look and step out of the boat and onto the dock. I silently chuckle and follow the other's out of the boat before the boat owner tells Tazuna "That's as far as I'll go. Good luck." "Right. Thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna replies so the boat owner says "Just be careful." Before starting the motor and leaving. "Okay take me to my home. And I mean get me there in one piece." Tazuna says turning to us so I respond "Right." Thinking _The next ninja they send won't be Chuunin they'll be Jounin, elite ninja with deadly skills. Hmm. Let's hope it's not Zabuza. It's hard to say how he'll react to seeing Ren since he believes she and Toru died eight years ago with Kyo. They only survived because of their strange ability and a perfectly timed substitution and clone jutsu. And I don't really want to be the reason Ren loses the remaining member of her family regardless of the fact he's who he is._

****Ren's POV****

 _Naruto you're just asking to be attacked first._ I think watching him run ahead of us after we'd been walking a while, in pleasant silence, and start looking around. "Over there!" He yells taking out a kunai knife and throwing it in a bush. "The hell?" I mutter while Sakura and Tazuna audibly gasp in shock. "It was just a mouse." Naruto says after a few minutes as I could hear the two start growling in annoyance from behind me. As if on cue Sakura exclaims "Mouse?! Yeah right! Everyone can see through your stupid act! You're so obvious it's embarrassing!" "Naruto, those are kunai knives they're dangerous." Kakashi-Sensei says in a slightly shocked tone causing me to chuckle wondering _Does he really think that will work?_ While Sasuke just "Humps." And looks away from him probably thinking _Idiot._ My chuckle gets stuck in my throat as I jump in surprise when Tazuna suddenly screams "Stop trying to scare me you scrawny little dwarf!" _Should've known that was coming._ I think placing my hand over my quickly beating heart and breathe a little heavy.

"Hey is someone hiding over there? Whoa they're over there. Hey. Hey. Huh? Huh? Over there!" Naruto says taking out another kunai knife and throwing it in another bush causing Sakura to go up and hit the back of his head with a "That's it Naruto!" "Why'd you do that? Somebody really is following us! I mean it!" Naruto exclaims holding his head in pain as I calm myself down and watch Kakashi-Sensei head over to the bush thinking _Was there really something there this time?_ While Sakura yells at Naruto "Yeah right! Quit acting like a dumb kid!"

I walk over next to Kakashi-Sensei to see a petrified white rabbit only an inch away from being hit with the knife. "Ah! Naruto look what you did!" Sakura yells at him angrily as I look at Kakashi-Sensei and ask "Are white rabbits common here? I've never seen one before." "Ah! A rabbit! Oh! I'm sorry little rabbit! I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaims running over, grabbing the rabbit, and start rubbing it against his face. But my question is ignored as Kakashi-Sensei walks a few steps away from us so I shrug thinking _Must be._ _But I still have a bad feeling about this._ And turn back to watch Naruto smother the rabbit as Tazuna says "All this fuss over a rodent."

****3rd Person's POV****

 _That's a snow rabbit. But the color...they only have white fur during winter when the days are short and there's little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors away from the light. It could only be for one purpose a replacement technique. So they're already here._ Kakashi thinks getting ready for an attack while he was being observed from the trees by Zabuza who in turn grabbed the handle of his sword while thinking _No wonder the demon brothers failed in their mission. It's the copy ninja from the village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi of the Sharingan._ Before he disappeared. "Look out!" Kakashi shouts noticing the giant sword start coming their way as if it was a shuriken. Gasping Ren tackles Tazuna to the ground thinking _That's why._ as the others drop to the ground avoiding the sword while the rabbit runs off. The sword lodges itself in a tree and Zabuza appears, standing on the handle. _Of course it's Zabuza._ Kakashi thinks looking at him while Naruto looks at him thinking _Here it is. My chance to shine. Believe it! I'm ready this time. I'm not gonna loose out to Sasuke._ As Ren gets that sharp pain in her head again as she looks at him thinking _He sort of looks like the guy from my dream…This is getting so insane it's making my head hurt!_ "Well. Well. If it isn't Zabuza Momochi. Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the Mist." Kakashi says stepping forward causing Naruto to think _Rogue Ninja? Whatever. Nothing's gonna stop me! Ready go!_ Before running forward.

Kakashi holds a hand out and stops him saying "You're in the way. Get back." "But why?!" Naruto exclaims so Kakashi says "He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent I'll need this. This could be treacherous." Putting his hand to his headband. "Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Did I get that right? It's too bad but you'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza says and instantly Ren has to grip her head as the pain exploded and her vision blurred between the real world and the world of her dream, the past, while Sasuke looks at Kakashi in shock. _What is wrong with me?_ Ren wonders shaking her head free of the images thinking _I have to snap out of it. I'll be useless if this continues._ While Naruto wonders _Sharingan? What is that?_ as Sakura wonders _What's he saying? Does he have some special power?_ "Now quick! Manji Formation. Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork now it's time to use it." Kakashi orders lifting his headband, revealing his red eye, causing Zabuza to narrow his eyes saying "Well…Looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor." as Naruto thinks _Ah! His eye! What is that?!_ Before questioning "Everyone keeps saying Sharingan! Sharingan! Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?!" "Sharingan. A rare power that reside in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or dojutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special rare form of dojutsu. However, there's more to the Sharingan than that. A lot more." Sasuke explains slowly so Zabuza says "You got it right boy. But you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze a opponents technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." As mist started to appear around them.

"As for you Jounin. In the assassination unit of the hidden Mist we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile is on our bingo book. It called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu. Kakashi the copy ninja." Zabuza says as he and Kakashi stared each other down. _What? Is Kakashi-Sensei such a famous ninja?_ Sakura wonders while Ren thinks _This isn't good…Two famous ninja are going to start trying to kill each other and I keep getting these blasted headaches!_ Rubbing her temple when another one appeared. "Wow that's so cool!" Naruto shouts causing Ren to think _Wait…Crap. I'm just getting what Naruto had a few days ago...I always get whatever Naruto gets worse than he did. I really don't feel like having to run to the bathroom while my head yells at me._ While Sasuke continued to stare at Kakashi thinking _Wait a minute. The Sharingan is a rare trait that only occurs in a few members of the Uchiha clam…my clan. Could he be?_

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man. Now." Zabuza says causing Tazuna to gasp in fear as the Genin rush to get in the Manji formation with kunai in their hands: Sasuke in front, Sakura and Naruto at the sides, and Ren behind Tazuna. "So I'll have to eliminate you first, eh? Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza says before taking his sword out of the tree, moving to stand on the water, and start building up chakra. "He's over there!" Naruto says surprised so Sakura in an equally surprised tone adds "Standing on the water." _He's building up a huge amount of chakra._ Kakashi thinks before Zabuza says "Ninja art Hidden Mist Jutsu!" causing the mist to get thinker and allow him to disappear within it. "He vanished. Just like Ren does." Naruto says causing a mumbled "I do not vanish. I just walk away." From Ren as Sakura asks "Sensei?" "He'll come after me first." Kakashi says causing Sakura to question "But who is he?" as the thought of _But she/he does just vanish._ Crosses the others, minus Kakashi's, minds. Tazuna having forgotten she was in the group until she had tackled him a few moments ago.

"Zabuza Momochi. The Ex-leader of the Hidden Mist's Assassination Unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi says purposely leaving out the fact that he was Ren's Uncle as he thinks _She didn't seem to recognize him. I never thought that Toru would have repressed her own daughter's memories in a way that when she did start to remember she'd be in pain… Exactly how much did she witness that day?_ "S-silent?" Naruto stutters after a minute of processing so Kakashi explains "As the name suggests it happens in an instant. Without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast that you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it. So don't lower your guard." Before bluntly stating "Well, if we fail we only lose our lives." "How can you say that?!" Sakura exclaims so Ren gives her the 'Are you serious?' look wondering _How is this a surprise for you?_ As the mist gets thicker. "The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Naruto says so Tazuna tells him "The Land ow Waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are ever present." "Sensei!" Sakura exclaims as the mist gets even thicker, causing Kakashi to disappear from the Genin's view, minus Ren's who was in turn thinking _If it's like this should I try and help? The others obviously can't see…but I can for some reason. But Kakashi-Sensei told us to stay out of it…_ "Eight points…" Zabuza's voice comes from somewhere within the mist surprising the Genin as he continues "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart…now which will be my attack point."

Kakashi then did a hand-sign, focused an amount of chakra, and blew the mist away from the area where the Genin and Tazuna were. _What an intense thirst for blood. One shallow breath one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this I'll go insane. The clash of two Jounin intent to kill. I've never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my own life is being choked off. No. I can't bear it. I'd rather take my own life._ Sasuke thinks with his hands starting to tremble as Ren's starts doing the same as she thinks _This feeling…I think I've felt it before…But why?...And these blasted headaches are crap. I don't know if I can take it._ While her head pounds in pain."Sasuke! Ren!" Kakashi calls then causing the two to gasp and look up as he continued "Both of you calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." With a slight turn and smile in their direction. "I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza says then before he appears in the center of the Genin's formation adding "It's over." Kakashi looks over with his Sharingan before going full speed towards Zabuza and stabbing him with a kunai causing the others to be knocked away by the force. But what dripped down wasn't blood, but water. **"Sensei! Behind you!"** Naruto and Ren warn, Ren's being slightly faster, when Zabuza appears behind Kakashi. "Huh?" Kakashi questions looking back as the water clone explodes into water just as Zabuza thinks a quick _Impressive. The one boy saw me quicker than a normal ninja would. Shame I'll have to kill him._ Not even glancing in the two's direction as he swings his sword and cuts Kakashi in half with a "Die!" _The Water Clone Jutsu. It can't be. Even in the mist. He saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant._ Zabuza thinks his eyes wide as the Kakashi halves turn to water before he felt a kunai knife on his neck. "Don't move." Kakashi says from behind him and moving the kunai a little closer adds "Now it's over."


	8. Chapter 8-The Oath of Pain

Chapter 8- The Oath of Pain

****Ren's POV****

"You're finished." Kakashi-Sensei says holding the kunai to Zabuza's throat as I stand up thinking _I don't know why but I have another bad feeling about this._ While Naruto yells "Alright!" As if on cue Zabuza starts chuckling causing Kakashi-Sensei to question "Huh?" as I think _That's why._ "Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you. Hehehehe. You are full of surprises though. You'd already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention. While you hid in the mist waiting for me to make a move…Nice try." Zabuza says before another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi-Sensei adding "But I'm not that easy to fool." The water clone explodes into water leaving the original behind Kakashi-Sensei causing Naruto to yell "Hey! That one's a clone too!" as Zabuza starts to swing his sword. Kakashi-Sensei dodges and the sword lands in the ground but Zabuza quickly uses it as leverage to kick Kakashi-Sensei with enough force to send him flying into the air.

 _He went flying! This isn't good._ I think as my breathing started to speed up as I watch Zabuza pull the sword out of the ground and run after Kakashi-Sensei like it weighed nothing, my whole body telling me things were going bad, very bad. "Makibishi spikes." Zabuza says suddenly stopping and looking at the ground before adding "Trying to slow me down. Humph. Foolish." As Kakashi-Sensei fell into the water and Zabuza disappeared. "Sensei!" Naruto calls as I suddenly get the feeling I was being looked at. Looking in the direction it was coming I wonder _Am I imagining that?_ Being faced with only trees while Sasuke says "He has great physical skill too." "Heh. Fool. Water prison jutsu!" I hear Zabuza say then so I whip my head in the direction it came from to see Kakashi-Sensei trapped in a large water bubble. "This prison is made of water but it's stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later. But first your little friends will have to be eliminated. Water Clone Jutsu!" Zabuza says before a water clone of Zabuza slowly appeared from the water and came on land. _That's kind of cool…but now's not the time to be thinking that._ I think as Zabuza says "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile is entered in my bingo book. Then you may have earned the title of ninja." His clone does a hand sign then and the mist gets thinker again as he continues "But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke." I then quickly pull Naruto back with me before he could get kicked away.

****Kakashi's POV****

"Looks like you've got an impressive brat in the group Kakashi. It's a shame he'll never reach his full potential." Zabuza says his eyes focused on Ren with only slight amusement in his eyes, and surprisingly no recognition, as she pulls Naruto back with her while his headband flies off from the kick that just barely hit it and I can't stop from growling "Don't you dare!" "Or what Kakashi? They're still just brats after all." Zabuza says as his clone steps on the headband so I yell out "Listen! Get the bridge builder and run1 You can't win this fight! He's using all his power to keep me in this prison! So he can only fight you with his water clone. But the clone can't go far from his real body! If you if you get away from him he can't follow! Now run!"

Unfortunately Ren just gives me her 'you can't be serious.' look while Sasuke slowly gets his determined one as he looks at the others. "We've got to do it!" He says then running forward and throwing shuriken at the water clone. The clone knocks them away with its sword as Sasuke jumps up to hit it only to get grabbed by the neck and thrown away. Ren manages to catch him before he hit the ground as Sakura calls "Sasuke no!" and Naruto starts trembling saying "He got Sasuke." He then turns to run but pauses looking at his hand that had gotten injured. Slowly Naruto stops trembling and stands up clenching his fists before suddenly running at Zabuza with a yell.

"Huh?! Naruto no!" I exclaim while Ren exclaims "Naruto! What are you doing?!" as Sakura exclaims "Ah! Naruto! What in the world are you doing?!" Naruto is quickly hit away and rolls on the ground to a stop in front of the others. Ren goes next to him and helps him get back up as Sakura exclaims "What are you thinking?! Charging at him by yourself! Even Sasuke couldn't get to him. We're only Genin. We can't defeat a Jounin. What'd you think you'd accomplish by that?!" before getting a surprised face because in his hand was the headband and Ren had said "To get back the headband giving to us by Iruka-Sensei. We'd do anything." While adjusting her own, a confident smirk on her face. Naruto then looks at Zabuza with a serious look saying "Hey you. The freak with no eyebrows." Which immediately earns a loud 'Pfft' from Ren as she covers her mouth and looks away and an angry twitch from Zabuza.

"Put this in your Bingo book…" Naruto continues, unaffected, "The ninja that will become Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves..." trailing off he takes a deep breath and puts on his headband adding "He never backs down" and tying it he finishes "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

****3rd Person's POV****

 _Naruto…Ren…_ Kakashi thinks watching the two while Tazuna thinks _I thought he was all talk. But this kids got guts._ While looking at Naruto. "All right Sasuke, Ren. Listen up can you hear me?" Naruto questions so Ren stops laughing and responds "Yep." As Sasuke said "Yeah I hear you." "I've got a plan." Naruto says then causing Sasuke to think _Huh? Now he's got a plan? This guy…_ before questioning "So you're finally thinking about teamwork huh?" _Why do I have this feeling? Naruto is so determined..._ Sakura thinks looking at Naruto a bit amazed at his determination as Ren mutters "You can't say anything nice can you?" looking at Sasuke with a 'seriously?' look. Naruto then wipes the blood off his chin saying "All right guys. Let's go wild!"

The area became quiet except for the sound of the water swirling in the water prison and the waves hitting the shore. This was quickly ruined by Naruto continuing "Okay. Ready? Let's bring this guy down." Which causes the Zabuza clone to chuckle darkly saying "Big words for such a little man. You think your plan is going to keep you in the game?""Well, this is the second time something like this has happened and we're still in the game." Ren says in a 'matter of fact' tone looking at Zabuza with a plain look causing him to smirk at her thinking _What an amusing little brat he is. It really is a shame to kill one with so much potential but…_ causing the amused smirk to be replaced by an angry one as a small flash of pain and sorrow flashes in his eyes while he continued his thought _Our Ren had had so much and is now dead. What's wrong with killing another?_

 _This isn't good._ Kakashi thinks then before yelling at the group of Genin "What are you doing?! I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission!" "Bridge builder?" Naruto asks looking at Tazuna who slowly responds "Well I…I guess…This all happened because of me…because of my desire to live but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei!"

Sasuke humps with a smirk on his face before questioning "All right you hear that?" earning a "Yeah! Believe it! You ready?" from Naruto which earns a "As I'll ever be." From Ren. Zabuza then starts to chuckle then laughed "You really haven't learned anything have you? Still playing your little game pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand already crushed many opponents." Tazuna, Sakura, Naruto, and Ren quickly got a surprised look and a bit of fear on their faces though Sasuke didn't express any type of emotion other than a slight eyebrow twitch.

"Zabuza the demon." Kakashi says earning a "So I was in your book too huh?" from Zabuza. "Long ago in the village hidden in the mist also known as blood mist village. Before a student could become a ninja there was on final test." Kakashi continued causing a dull pain in Ren's head, earning a wince that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke who thought _Is she okay? We need her for Naruto's plan._ Or by Kakashi who thought _I need to be careful of what I say. Who knows what will happen if the seal breaks._

"Hmm. Do you know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza questions causing Naruto to ask "What graduation exam?" Zabuza's only response is too chuckled darkly earning a "What's the big deal anyway? We had a graduation test too." From Naruto. "Did you have to annihilate the other students to pass?" Zabuza questions darkly causing the Genin's eyes to widen as he continues "Imagine young ninja like you eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam. Only they changed the rules. Kill or be killed. You can't stop while your opponent still breathes…he was your friend, shared your dreams, now it's him or you." "That's so cruel." Sakura practically cries, fear spreading on her face, while Ren mutters a "That's so not cool." A deep frown on her face.

"Ten years ago in the village hidden in the mist, the graduation exam changed. One year before a dark evil filled the school with terror." Kakashi starts causing Sakura to question "What's he saying? What evil? What kind of change? What caused the terror?" "Without pause or hesitation a young boy who was not even a ninja approached the class and took down a hundred other students." Kakashi finishes causing a moment of silence as the Genin processed this information before Zabuza glares at them and says "it…it felt so…good!" striking fear in them. Just then the clone hit Sasuke, sending him flying, earning a shocked sound from Naruto and a shout of "Sasuke!" from Sakura.

The clone was then about to bring his elbow down on Sasuke's stomach when Ren appeared at his side, grabbed him, and rolled them away from the attack. Without hesitation the clone whipped over and landed a kick into her side effectively kicking her away, into the trees, and earning a shouted "Ren!" from Naruto. The clone then slammed his foot into Sasuke's stomach, earning a mouthful of coughed up blood and cry of pain from the boy.

"You're nothing." Zabuza said then as his clone grabbed the hilt of his sword and continued crushing Sasuke into the ground. "Stop right there!" Naruto shouts then as he does a hand sign before shouting "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Many shadow clone Naruto's appeared around them causing Zabuza to think _Oh shadow clones. And there's quite a few of them._ As he glances around at them and the clone takes his foot off Sasuke. All the Naruto's prepare a kunai and state **"Here we go."** Then as Sasuke slowly gets up, slightly groaning in pain, before they all attack, piling up on the clone. But the pile is quickly thrown away by the clone swinging the large sword causing Tazuna to voice "His skills are too advanced. He's too powerful. There's no way to defeat him." As Sakura looks on in shock and horror.

Naruto clones start poofing away as they slide on the ground with one of them digging in his backpack saying "I'm not giving up. I've still got this!" before shouting "Sasuke!" as he threw a weapon at him. Sasuke quickly grabs it and immediately realizes it is actually Naruto causing him to spin around to grab a real weapon from his bag while thinking _So that was your plan? Not bad Naruto._

"Huh?" the Zabuza clone questions a Sasuke opens then giant shuriken, holds it in front of his face, and announces "Demon wind shuriken! Windmill of shadows!" "A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that." The Zabuza clone says as Sasuke jumps into the air and throws it. But the Zabuza clone gets a surprised look as it passes him realizing it wasn't aimed at him but at the original.

****Zabuza's POV***

"So you pass the clone and aim from my real body. Smart. But not smart enough." I say catching it easily before becoming slightly surprised noticing the second one. _A second shuriken in the shadow of the first! The shadow shuriken jutsu!_ I think watching it approach before jumping up out of the way of it, still keeping hold of the first and the water prison, and announcing "I told you a shuriken can't touch me."

That's when there's a poof behind me causing me to quickly look back and see the kid in orange shout "Eat this!" as he threw a kunai knife. _These damn kids!_


End file.
